Naruto Derrière le Miroir
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Lorsque Naruto découvre l'autre visage de son "pire ennemi" quelle sera sa réaction? En profitera-t-il pour le détruire? Ou bien passera-t-il de l'autre côté du miroir pour découvrir qui il est vraiment? Quand un Sasuke est à l'antithèse de tout ce que l'on peut imaginer, comment va réagir notre beau blond préféré? Je signale un M pour les extraits tirés des écris de Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Derrière le miroir

**Genre **: Yaoi

**Couple** : NaruxSasu

.

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi et je regrette de ne pas savoir dessiner ç_ç

.

**Résumé** : Le jour où Naruto découvrit le jardin secret de son pire ennemi, il s'interrogea …Qu'allait il en faire ? S'amuser au profit de celui-ci ou bien découvrir qui se cache derrière le miroir ?

.

**Petit blabla de moi :**

Bienvenu à tous sur cette nouvelle histoire.

Voici une fiction complètement décalée par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, histoire de changer de registre. Les persos, surtout Sasuke, sont complètement OOC, décalés et loufoques, c'est voulu. Pour moi le Sasuke qui est là est semblable au Sasuke enfant qu'il était lorsque son frère était le centre de son univers.

Je le voulais à l'antithèse de ce qu'on montre de lui habituellement et je ne l'ai pas raté, il me semble.

Bref, j'attends vos retours avec impatience.

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, Sasuke est juste adorable! J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire.

Bonne lecture

Bienvenu dans ma version de Sasuke de l'autre côté du miroir

.

* * *

**.**

**Derrière le miroir**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

**.**

Depuis tout petit, Sasuke avait l 'habitude d'aller se cacher dans la chambre de son frère. Dès que son père lui faisait un reproche il disparaissait dans celle-ci. Fugaku attendait de ses fils qu'ils soient à l'image de tous ceux de leur famille, un homme parfait, avec un corps d'athlète parfait et une femme choisie par ses soins qui correspondaient aux critères que lui, aurait sélectionnés.

Sasuke n'avait donc jamais eu le moindre choix ni la moindre possibilité de décider par lui-même. Il faisait les études que son père avait choisies pour lui et tachait d'y exceller malgré son peu d'intérêt pour celles-ci. Il avait une fiancée, gentille et adorable, pas trop envahissante mais pour qui, il n'éprouvait pas d'amour à proprement parler.

Il poussa un énième soupir, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Sa mère était adorable, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de veiller sur lui et de lui donner ce que son père ne lui montrait jamais : de l'amour, une présence, une oreille attentive, de l'attention, de la fierté et des secrets cachés dans les placards…

Heureusement depuis que son frère avait déménagé, celui-ci lui avait réservé une petite pièce que le brun avait investie et dans laquelle il se réfugiait aux moindres soucis. Il se traîna dans le parc de l'université en soupirant, il n'y avait personne là où il se rendait, question d'habitude, il avait fini par trouver des endroits où nul autre que lui n'allait.

Il alla s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre et se perdit dans ses pensées…

Des rires ne tardèrent pas à venir troubler sa tranquillité, il ouvrit vaguement un œil et aperçu deux silhouettes qui se chamaillaient en se tenant par la main. La plus grande attira l'autre jusqu'à elle et le couple ne tarda pas à s'embrasser, d'abord avec hésitation, une fois, puis deux… Avant qu'une main glisse sur une nuque et que la silhouette la plus petite se cambre pour accueillir une étreinte plus intime et un baiser plus profond…

Inconscient d'être vu, ou observer, le couple s'embrassait, pensant être à l'abri de tous les regards.

Retenant son souffle, Sasuke baissa la tête, une violente rougeur avait envahi ses joues. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que le couple s'éloigne sans faire attention à lui.

Relâchant les lèvres charnues du rouquin, Naruto se redressa et plongea son regard bleu dans celui d'un vert turquoise de son homme. Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres. Gaara le regardait lorsque son regard fut attiré par une ombre, il se détourna du blond et reporta son attention sur sa droite.

Son geste attira le blond qui en fit autant.

Le visage du blond se ferma et il faillit ouvrir la bouche pour insulter le garçon assis au pied de l'arbre et qui n'avait pas eu la décence de se manifester.

\- Hey...

\- Attends ...

\- Quoi ? siffla le blond. C'est…

\- Je crois qu'il dort.

\- Hein ? fit intelligemment le blond.

\- Regarde. Il ne s'est même pas aperçu de notre présence. Allons-nous-en.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'il le sache ?

Soupira Naruto alors que le rouquin gardait une expression fermée.

\- J'ai aucune envie que la fac soit au courant qu'on sort ensemble. marmonna ce dernier.

\- La fac ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Franchement quand je t'entends des fois je jurerai entendre l'Uchiwa !

\- Hey, c'est pas un compliment ça ! râla le rouquin.

Le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau le faisant taire. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement savourant ce moment avant de se séparer.

Le couple s'éloigna sans accorder plus d'importance à la silhouette possiblement endormie.

Lorsque Sasuke fut sûr d'être à nouveau seul, il ouvrit les yeux et se laissa finalement glisser au sol abasourdi. Ok, il n'était pas puceau, ni ignorant, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un couple d'hommes s'embrasser… Et c'était la première fois qu'un baiser lui retournait le cœur de la sorte.

Il cacha ses yeux sous son bras, rouge comme une tomate, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Rentré chez lui, Sasuke alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il sortit un petit bloc-note de sa poche et se précipita à son bureau, il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et commença à écrire…

.

**Extrait du livre de Sasuke**

**.**

_« Des mains qui errent sur ma peau, sa bouche qui glisse dans mon cou, sur mes épaules et me font frissonner … Mon amant est un homme doux, dont le corps me caresse avec volupté, j'aime le contact de sa peau nue sur la mienne…_

_Ses lèvres glissent sur mon ventre avant de descendre s'emparer de mon sexe. Sa bouche chaude se referme autour de moi et je gémis…J'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus … Sa main glisse enfin entre mes fesses et caresse cette partie qui n'appartient qu'à moi… Je veux le sentir en moi…_

_Mon corps s'ouvre pour lui… Il pousse en moi et je ne peux me retenir, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent et laisse échapper un gémissement d'aise… Qu'il aille plus loin en moi, qu'il s'enfonce en moi …. Je n'en peux plus …_

_Je sens sa salive couler le long de mon sexe sur mes bourses jusqu'à mon anus, je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps …. _

_Il retire ses doigts je vais enfin le sentir lui en moi ...»_

_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke soupira et s'extirpa de son lit après avoir entendu son réveil sonné. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever et encore moins d'aller bosser. Certes, il avait promis à son frère de le remplacer quand il en avait besoin mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas aimer se réveiller le matin. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle d'eau où la douche lui permit d'émerger.

Il choisit ses affaires avec soin comme à son habitude, en même temps ce n'était pas très compliqué, sa garde-robe était tellement neutre qu'il n'avait pas à se creuser la tête, du noir et du blanc, un peu d'écru. Lui-même qualifiait sa penderie de déprimante. Il alla farfouiller dans un tiroir et en tira un boxer propre qu'il enfila rapidement avant de mettre un pantalon à pince noir, une chemise blanche et la veste assortie.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et lâcha un soupir blasé.

Franchement c'était sinistre !

Il était désabusé.

Il attrapa sa sacoche et sortit de sa chambre. Il embrassa rapidement sa mère et prit les clés de sa voiture.

\- Tu ne déjeunes pas ?

\- Pas le temps, chuis à la bourre.

\- Lève-toi plus tôt je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- La flemme !

\- Sasuke ! Si ton père t'entendait !

\- Oui, mais il ne m'entend pas, il n'est pas là ! A ce soir !

\- A ce soir !

La mère laissa échapper un soupir en refermant la porte. Si les gens savaient à quel point son fils était désorganisé et tête en l'air, ils ne la croiraient pas. Elle ouvrit la bouche en constatant qu'il avait oublié son déjeuner… La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau...

\- Maman !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et lui tendit son repas

\- Ton bento !

\- Merci maman !

Le jeune homme ouvrit la portière et jeta ses affaires en vrac sur le siège passager, il attacha sa ceinture et mit le contact. Pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas aller au bureau à moto ? Franchement, cela le soûlait de devoir y aller en voiture. Il n'avait pas demandé à être le fils du patron.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Il était plus de 22h lorsque Sasuke enleva ses lunettes, une douleur sourde lui martelait les tempes et il avait une furieuse envie de creuser son cerveau avec une fourchette. Il fouilla dans sa mallette et en sortit une ribambelle d'antalgiques qu'il se mit à gober comme des bonbons !

Il dénoua sa cravate qui finit sur le sol avec sa veste alors qu'il enlevait ses mocassins pour poser ses pieds sur le bureau. Il se cala le plus confortablement possible dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux…

Juste 5 minutes…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Ce fut le bruit d'un aspirateur qui réveilla Sasuke le lendemain matin. Il se massa les yeux et bougonna contre le bruit…

Il se leva et se traîna jusqu'au studio de son frère. L'aîné des Uchiwa s'était fait installer un petit pied-à-terre où il avait fait mettre un canapé, une salle d'eau et une penderie pour avoir quelques affaires de rechange au cas où il devrait passer la nuit au bureau.

Itachi ne l'utilisait quasiment jamais contrairement à son cadet qui avait le plus souvent la flemme de rentrer lorsqu'il était tard. Itachi avait mis plus d'affaire appartenant à Sasuke qu'à lui-même.

Après une bonne douche et un cappucino ensevelit sous les guimauves, Sasuke se traîna jusqu'à son bureau pour reprendre ce qu'il avait abandonné la vieille au soir. Le téléphone sonna.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, j'écoute.

\- …

\- Que veux-tu Sakura ?

\- …

\- Non, je ne pourrai pas rentrer pour déjeuner avec toi…

\- …

\- C'est ça, va manger avec Naruto !

\- …

\- Non, pas de soucis.

Après avoir raccroché, il laissa échapper un soupir surtout ne pas penser à la tête blonde idiote et au sourire charmeur. Il avait beau ne pas être très malin, il dégageait quelque chose qui l'attirait indéniablement. Le meilleur ami de sa fiancée était son propre cauchemar. Pourquoi diable devait-il être attiré par lui ? N'importe qui d'autre mais pas lui.

Son esprit allait encore l'emmener très loin lorsqu'il se reprit vertement, un Uchiwa ne part pas dans des délires oniriques, qui plus est à fortes connotations sexuelles. Il grogna et se replongea dans les dossiers qui l'attendaient. Il devrait encore rattraper ses heures de cours, en rentrant ce soir. Il laissa échapper un soupir blasé avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

**Extrait du livre de Sasuke**

**.**

_« … Le regard clair se posa avec tendresse sur son compagnon allongé à ses côtés, il cueillit un brin d'herbe et se mit à caresser délicatement les contours du visage opalin, avant de se pencher pour effleurer délicatement les lèvres fines._

_Le brun ouvrit doucement les yeux et glissa ses doigts fins dans les mèches blondes et attira son amant pour approfondir leur contact. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer la langue de son amant qui s'empara de la sienne, l'entraînant dans un ballet sensuel._

_Le corps chaud du blond se déplaça pour venir prendre place au creux de son corps, faisant sentir à son amant, le désir qui montait en lui… Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il nouait ses jambes autour des reins de l'autre, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections… »_

_._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_._

\- Sasuke ! Sasuke ! hurla Itachi en cognant contre sa porte.

Le brun grimaça, grogna, et fit claquer ses mains sur son bureau avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre à la volée.

Itachi laissa son regard détaillé son frère.

\- Sasuke !

\- Quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas arrivé comme ça n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke tira sur son sweater noir doté d'une bouille de chat avec de grand yeux tout mignon, ses yeux tombèrent sur ses pieds, porteurs de deux pantoufles noires en forme de chat elles aussi, avant de soupirer.

-Mais non, c'est un cadeau de maman. C'est chouette non ?

Itachi laissa échapper un soupir une chance que leur père ne vienne jamais dans la chambre de son cadet.

\- Enlèves tes oreilles de chat et va te doucher tout le monde est déjà arrivé !

\- Gromfff….

\- Sasuke ! sourit doucement son aîné, son regard tendre se posant sur la bouille boudeuse de son cadet, dont la tenue aurait choqué ceux qui pensaient le connaître.

Le froid, le glacial et si parfait : Sasuke Uchiwa, cadet de Fugaku, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, parfait en toutes circonstances, totalement inexpressif, était désormais pieds nus, ayant envoyé promener les pantoufles chat au fond de son armoire, vêtu d'un short blanc qui tenait par on-ne-sait quel miracle sur ses hanches, du fameux sweatshirt à capuche noir avec un chat dessiné dessus et des oreilles cousues sur la capuche, offert en cachette par sa mère. Pour couronner le tout il mâchouillait une sucette goût lait-fraise.

\- Franchement Sasuke ! Tu tues ton image de parfait gentleman glaçon ! On dirait un gosse de 6 ans !

\- 'Tachi ?

\- Oui Otouto ?

\- J'ai plus de bonbons !

\- Et ?

\- Y'a plus de chocolat dans tes placards !

\- Et ?

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Nii-san ?

\- Oui Sasuke, que veux-tu ?

\- J'ai plus de sucrerie ! Je te dis !

\- Sasuke les sucreries ne te nourrissent pas ! Arrête de manger du sucre à longueur de journée !

\- Mais j'aime le sucre !

Itachi laissa échapper un soupir. Il n'osait pas imaginer la tête que feraient les « amis » de son frère s'ils connaissaient le vrai Sasuke.

Accro aux sucreries, bordélique à souhait, désorganisé, incapable de faire un nœud de cravate et détestant les costumes.

Sasuke laissait ses affaires traîner partout, accro aux jeux vidéo et aux mangas, sans parler de sa collection de chats, Sasuke vouait un culte à tout ce qui représentait son animal fétiche le chat. Sur ses vêtements, sur ses boxers, ses serviettes de toilettes, ses draps, il y en avait de partout … Y compris dans son propre appartement !

Itachi faisait une overdose de chat !

Quoique depuis quelque temps, son frère s'était découvert une subite passion pour la légende du Renard à 9 queues et cette étrange bestiole commençait à devenir franchement envahissante elle-aussi… Se reproduisant de manière étrangement similaire à celle des chats de son cadet.

\- Sasuke tu vas devoir faire un tri dans tes affaires ! Il n'y a plus de place chez moi ! Maintenant, va t'habiller version Uchiwa et enlève tes oreilles de chat.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, il jeta son bâtonnet de sucette et vint laper du bout de la langue la joue de son frère.

\- Miaaouuu…

\- Sasuke ! râla son frère. Arrête, t'es infernal !

Le plus jeune ricana et après avoir attrapé son costume, il se glissa dans la salle d'eau en ondulant des hanches.

\- Sasuke tu n'es pas un chat ! Soupira agacé son aîné.

Un miaulement lui répondit suivit d'un ricanement. Itachi se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Et ne traîne pas ! Ou papa va te trucider ! Et je vais te priver de bonbons ! termina-t-il d'une voix blasée.

\- Même pas en rêve ! cria le plus jeune.

Itachi ricana.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dix minutes plus tard Sasuke terminait de s'habiller, il enregistra la dernière partie de son texte avant de l'éteindre et de sauvegarder son dossier sur sa clé USB qu'il glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier rejoignant sa mère qui l'attendait. Elle lui noua sa cravate avec soin.

\- Tu es très beau ! sourit-elle avec douceur.

Le cadet se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue et alla rejoindre le reste des invités dans la salle à manger. Il avait revêtu son masque de froideur et de désintérêt général. Aucun de ses sentiments ne se lisaient sur son visage.

Sasuke laissa son regard errer sur les invités présents, il aperçut de loin sa fiancée, le meilleur ami de cette dernière, Naruto, célibataire de nouveau depuis quelques jours… Il avait assisté contre son gré à leur séparation. Il n'avait décidément pas eu de chance …

Il soupira en repensant à ce jour-là…

Sasuke était paisiblement installé dans son coin fétiche, là où, habituellement il était seul, et où il pouvait écrire tout à son aise sans être regardé. Il était appuyé contre le tronc d'arbre et était pris dans ses pensées lorsqu'un bruit de discussion l'avait tiré de celles-ci.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Il s'était légèrement penché pour regarder derrière l'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé et les avait vu…_

_Naruto et Gaara…_

_Ils discutaient, le blond venait de donner une fleur au rouquin, qui la jeta en lui prêtant à peine un regard._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? soupira Naruto._

_\- Naruto__,__ tu sais que je n'aime pas ce genre de truc niaiseux._

_\- Pff… Qu'est-ce qui te plaît alors ?_

_Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Leur histoire ne tenait pas, ils étaient sortis ensemble, ils s'entendaient bien au lit et en dehors, mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple. Le côté neuneu et guimauve ne lui convenait pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'afficher contrairement à Naruto qui voulait vivre au grand jour. Naruto était tactile et un peu collant, tout cela l'ennuyait._

_\- Naruto ça ne fonctionnera pas entre nous._

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? On s'entend bien, non ?_

_\- Oui on s'entend bien, mais on n'est pas un couple. On couche ensemble mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi._

_\- Je vois._

_\- Tu vois, même toi tu es d'accord avec moi. Tu ne trouves rien pour me retenir._

_\- Te retenir ? Te retenir ? Mais je n'ai fait que ça depuis que l'on est ensemble ! Mais je suis le seul pour qui cela compte. s'énerva le blond à bout._

_\- Arrête ! Tu vois, c'est ça que je déteste depuis qu'on est ensemble ! Tu es tout le temps en train de vouloir qu'on s'affiche, t'es collant ! J'ai horreur de ça, tu le sais pourtant !_

_\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Tu as changé depuis quelque temps, je ne te reconnais plus._

_Gaara soupira, il n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser, il voulait juste arrêter._

_\- Naruto… commença-t-il._

_\- Ça va, j'ai compris. Tu sais quoi, tu as raison. Arrêtons là ! J'en ai marre de me battre pour ne rien avoir en retour !_

_Sasuke avait mis ses écouteurs et n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus, il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir écouté quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas et se sentait très mal. Il attendit environ une heure avant d'oser bouger._

_Lorsqu'il se releva enfin, ils étaient partis et Sasuke aperçu sur le sol, la fleur que Naruto avait offerte à Gaara. Il ne sut pourquoi il se baissa et la ramassa avec soin, il la glissa dans son carnet et referma soigneusement celui-ci._

_Lui, il aurait aimé qu'on lui offre ne serait-ce qu'une fleur. Il glissa le carnet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et s'éloigna silencieusement._

_**Fin du flash back**_

_**.**_

Sasuke soupira, il avait conscience que son geste avait été idiot et probablement déplacé pour un homme de son standing mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait ramassé la délicate petite fleur et l'avait faite sécher, il en avait fait un marque-page qu'il gardait précieusement dans son carnet.

Chaque fois que son regard se posait dessus, il repensait au baiser qu'il avait vu et cela le transportait sans qu'il puisse en connaître la raison. Il se sentait ironiquement romantique et débile. Il se fustigea mentalement, en se rendant compte où ses pensées le menaient et ce n'était certes pas dans le salon de son père, où tous les invités babillaient à lui donner la migraine.

Il avait fui sa fiancée dont il ne suivait pas le bavardage incessant, évité son père car il ne voulait pas entendre parler dossier ce soir et louvoyé pour échapper à son frère qui ne manquerait pas de le harceler discrètement certes, mais le harceler quand même sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Il aperçut, assis dans un fauteuil et perdu dans la contemplation de son portable, Naruto, qui faisait bande à part. Chose rare car le blond était souvent au centre de l'attention. Ce qui arrangeait Sasuke le plus souvent, cela lui évitait de faire la conversation et accessoirement lui permettait de détailler celui-ci sous toutes les coutures sans se faire repérer.

Il s'approcha de lui et vint prendre place sur le bras du fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea Sasuke l'air de rien.

\- Rien.

Naruto referma son portable en soupirant et reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait autour de lui, pour presque aussitôt retourné à celui-ci. Il le rouvrit et retourna à sa lecture. Par-dessus son épaule, Sasuke jeta un œil au texte du blond.

\- Tu sais lire, toi ? lui demanda de nouveau le brun un peu moqueur.

\- Hey Bâtard ! Si je savais pas lire comment je ferai tes putains d'exercices ?

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Il avait été nommé tuteur du blond au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci qui contrairement à lui n'appréciait pas vraiment ces moments passés en tête à tête. Lui, en profitait pour rêvasser sur le blond sans que celui-ci ne se doute de rien.

\- Pas faux…

Sasuke marqua un instant de silence avant de revenir à la lecture du blond.

\- Je ne te voyais pas lire ce genre de chose.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

\- Comme quoi… Pourquoi tu les as lus ?

\- Pas tous… Il y a 17 volumes.

\- Quoi ? 17 volumes ?

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

\- Tu commences une série sans savoir combien y'a de volumes toi ?

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Ben, j'avais bien aimé la série télé alors…

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant un léger sourire que le blond ne vit pas.

\- Tu les as lus jusqu'où ?

\- Volume 5, après je suis passé à autre chose et je ne me suis pas remis dedans.

\- 5 volumes… Pffff. soupira le blond en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- Tu aurais pu commencer par une série plus courte.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Harry Potter.

\- Ouais mais tout le monde les a lus et puis j'ai vu tous les films. Et puis 7 volumes quand même.

\- The Maze Runner

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Le labyrinthe. 3 volumes.

\- Ah oui mais j'ai vu…

\- Les films ? Sauf que là, tu peux lire les bouquins ça n'a rien à voir .

\- T'as pas autre chose ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

\- Comme quoi ? Si tu veux de l'héroïque fantaisie va falloir manger des volumes ! Dans la littérature jeune ça va de deux à cinq volumes en fonction.

\- Ch'ais pas un truc fantastique et pas trop chiant, genre un peu super héros mais pas vraiment.

\- Tu as lu Black Zone, la brigade des fous ?

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Des jeunes qui ne sont pas comme les autres, y'a un surdoué, un hyperactif, une dépressive etc... et ils sont recrutés pour menés des enquêtes, un seul volume et c'est écrit avec de grosses lettres ! se moqua doucement le brun.

\- Hey, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! siffla le blond en reportant son attention sur le brun à ses côtés qui se massaient les tempes.

Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur le visage tendu et pâle.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Mal à la tête. marmonna le brun en appuyant distraitement sur les zones les plus douloureuses.

Son visage était figé par la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus prenante, la douleur lancinante lui prenait tout un côté et pénétrait son crâne comme une lame. Encore une fois elle était arrivée d'un coup sans prévenir. Il laissa échapper un gémissement sourd mais discret, si Naruto n'avait pas été si près, il ne l'aurait pas entendu.

\- Je voudrais une fourchette pour me creuser le cerveau…

Telle des vagues qui le percutaient, Sasuke semblait se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

\- Tu veux que j'aille prévenir ta mère ou ton père ?

\- Non, non, laisse. souffla la voix basse. Ça va passer.

Sasuke avait fermé les yeux et son souffle semblait lourd. Naruto ne le quittait pas des siens, il n'avait jamais vu l'Uchiwa comme ça, il semblait presque fragile, le jeune homme avait appuyé son poing sur sa tempe et massait désormais fortement son œil.

\- Fais pas ça, tu vas être tout rouge !

\- Ça fait mal. grogna le brun. Je vais jouer dans SAW et m'arracher l'œil avec une petite cuillère.

Naruto ricana un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le brun près de lui.

\- Viens.

Naruto le fit glisser au sol entre ses jambes, c'est à peine s'il tenait debout.

\- Enlève tes mains je vais te le faire. Ma mère avait souvent des crises de migraine.

Le brun se contenta de grogner sans répondre, il gardait les yeux fermés, la lumière l'agressait et la douleur le rendait sourd à tout ce qui était autour de lui. Le massage du blond lui permit de se détendre quelque peu, mais pas assez pour faire cesser la douleur.

\- Tu as pris tes antidouleurs ?

\- Mmm… Ouais tout ce que je pouvais… Tellement que j'ai envie de vomir.

\- Oh…

Naruto regarda autour de lui, personne ne faisait spécialement attention à eux. Il se pencha doucement vers le brun.

\- Et si je te ramenais dans ta chambre ?

\- Mon père va me tuer si je reste pas pour la soirée. grimaça le brun à voix très basse.

Naruto haussa les épaules et obligea le brun à se relever. Il se retint de justesse contre le blond, la tête lui tournait avec la prise des antalgiques.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as avalé pour avoir l'air camé comme ça ? ricana Naruto à voix basse pour ne pas faire grincer des dents le brun.

\- Triptan, Codeine, Antalgique classique, Anti-inflamatoire et retriptan…

\- Cool ! sourit le blond en l'entraînant vers les escaliers, tu vois des éléphants roses au moins avec tout ça ?

\- Nope même pas… Juste mon monde qui tourne et le mal de mer !

\- Mauvais trip…

\- J'ai pas encore vomi...souffla le brun semblant à la limite du coma avec un léger sourire. C'est plutôt cool.

\- Si tu le dis.

Naruto glissa un bras sous les épaules du brun et entreprit de monter les marches avec le poids de celui-ci, totalement en appui sur lui. Itachi, qui les avait repérés, alla vers eux.

\- Sasuke ? Interrogea-t-il en levant la tête de son frère vers lui.

En voyant le visage dévasté de son cadet, il laissa échapper un soupir. Encore une crise, décidément elles étaient un peu trop fréquentes en ce moment.

\- La chambre de mon frère est en haut de l'escalier sur ta droite, je vais lui chercher des compresses.

Naruto hocha la tête et continua à avancer avec le brun. Il ouvrit la porte et aida le brun à entrer, il regarda celui-ci laisser tomber ses vêtements au sol, veste, chemise, pantalon et chaussettes, sous son regard stupéfait.

Le brun attrapa un tee-shirt avec un bourriquet dessus et une énorme inscription dessus « thank you to nothing me » avant de se glisser sous la couette où il disparut.

Il laissa son regard errer dans la chambre, sobre, dénué d'objets personnels, mais dans un désordre indescriptible. Naruto eut l'impression d'être dans la sienne, il n'était pas vraiment dépaysé. Il ramassa les vêtements qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol et les jeta en vrac sur le bureau du brun alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la lampe de chevet, il alluma celle-ci et la recouvrit avec la chemise du brun. Il éteignit le plafonnier et alla fermer les volets, plongeant la pièce dans une douce obscurité.

Itachi ouvrit doucement la porte et s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit sur le bord et souleva la couette s'attirant un gémissement de la part de son cadet.

\- Tiens !

L'aîné déposa la compresse brûlante sur le front de son frère qui se renfrogna dans son oreiller.

\- Laissons le dormir il n'y a rien à faire de toute façon.

Naruto hocha légèrement la tête alors qu'il continuait à observer la chambre si dénudée d'objets personnels. Il s'était souvent imaginé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la chambre d'un garçon comme Sasuke, et il était un peu surpris.

\- Il ne l'occupe pas souvent, c'est plus un pied à terre que sa chambre. fit Itachi. Sortons.

\- Ah ? Je trouve pourtant qu'elle lui ressemble.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Froide, impersonnelle, il n'y a rien qui le représente c'est … Sans vie…

Itachi sourit.

\- Enfin si on omet le bazar … souligna Naruto. Je n'imaginai pas le parfait Uchiwa être si peu ordonné.

\- Oh, là c'est rangé ! sourit Itachi. Si tu voyais sa chambre chez moi, on ne peut pas mettre un pied devant l'autre, il est infernal !

Naruto leva un sourcil surpris et se laissa entraîner par son aîné, pour rejoindre les autres.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

7h50

\- NiiiSannnn ! hurla une voix.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je trouve pas mes affaires !

\- Quelles affaires ?

\- Mes cours pour ce matin ! Je retrouve pas le dossier que je dois rendre.

\- Tu as regardé dans la salle de bain ?

\- Dans la… Mais enfin qu'est-ce que mes cours feraient…commença le brun en filant dans la salle de bain où en effet, posé sur la cuvette des toilettes se trouvait le fameux dossier à rendre.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et ne chercha pas plus loin.

\- Nii-sannn !

\- Quoi encore ! Sasuke je t'ai déjà dit de faire ton sac le soir !

\- Je cherche pas mon sac, je trouve pas mes lunettes !

\- Sur ton nez !

\- Hein ?

Sasuke loucha et posa sa main sur son visage.

\- Ah oui…

Itachi s'approcha et remit le col de la chemise de son cadet en place, il démêla les mèches broussailleuses et retira la sucette que son frère mâchouillait.

\- Sasuke, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas manger de bonbons le matin. soupira-t-il en lui ôtant le bâtonnet sucré qui finit dans sa bouche.

\- Mais, j'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner.

\- Lève-toi plus tôt.

\- Je me suis couché tard !

\- Couche-toi plus tôt !

\- Mais, j'étais inspiré !

\- Jusqu'à 4h du matin ?

\- Je t'aime Ni-san.

Itachi soupira.

\- Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

\- Oui !

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui !

\- Ton téléphone ?

\- Mon… ? Sasuke se mit à fouiller ses poches alors que son frère lui tendait l'objet hight tech.

\- J'ai...

\- Je l'ai mis à charger hier soir !

\- Merci ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi !

\- C'est sûr que si je comptais sur toi, tu n'aurais jamais de batterie. souligna son aîné ironiquement. Tu as tes clés pour rentrer ?

Sasuke plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un trousseau avec un pompon à yeux !

\- Bon !

Itachi soupira et aida son frère à mettre son manteau.

\- Allez, file et tache de ne pas louper ton bus.

\- Oui, oui !

\- Tu as ta carte de bus ?

Sasuke pila et se mit à farfouiller dans ses poches avant de sortir le précieux sésame et l'agita sous le nez de son frère avant de filer à toute allure.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- Je me demande vraiment comment il fait son compte pour arriver à l'heure en cours ! soupira le brun abattu.

\- Moi je me demande surtout comment il s'en sortirait si tu n'étais pas là ! sourit une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui s'avança vers lui un dossier à la main.

\- Konan ! sourit le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène jusqu'ici ?

\- J'apporte les dossiers pour ton frère. Il m'a demandé de les lui faire parvenir pour la réunion de ce soir.

\- Il a une réunion ce soir ?

\- Oui, à cause du décalage horaire.

\- J'espère qu'il n'aura pas oublié. soupira Itachi.

Konan se mit à rire.

\- Je compte sur toi pour le rappeler à l'ordre !

\- Pourquoi est-ce à moi de faire ça ?

\- Parce que c'est toi qui as dit à ton père que Sasuke était tout à fait capable de gérer ces dossiers. Lui sourit-elle.

\- Il l'est ! Mon frère parle couramment quatre langues, mais il vit dans sa bulle ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si mon père veut faire de lui un avocat spécialisé dans le droit international et commercial, alors que mon frère n'en a strictement rien à faire ?

\- Il écrit toujours ?

\- Toujours ! Il me semble qu'il va sortir son deuxième livre sous peu.

\- Votre père ne sait toujours pas que ton frère commence à être un écrivain à succès ?

\- Pas du tout ! Et Sasuke ne veut pas que ça se sache. Alors je compte sur ton silence.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux compter sur ma discrétion.

\- C'est son jardin secret, si jamais mon père venait à apprendre que mon frère écrit du porno gay, je crois qu'il ferait une attaque !

Konan ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Je te laisse à présent. Votre père va se demander ce que je fais. Dis à Sasuke que je passerai commenter son dernier chapitre.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, fin de ce premier chapitre un peu à part.

Alors que pensez-vous de ce Sasuke ? Et ce n'est que le début! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour savoir ce qui va arriver à ce beau brun

=)

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Derrière le miroir

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Couple **: NaruxSasu

**Résumé **: Le jour où Naruto découvrit le jardin secret de son pire ennemi, il s'interrogea ..Qu'allait il en faire ? S'amuser au profit de celui-ci ou bien découvrir qui se cache derrière le miroir ?

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi et je regrette de ne pas savoir dessiner ç_ç

.

**Image** : Pharos1989

**Review:**

_**La**_ : Merci pour ta review. Oui je trouve aussi que Sasuke sous cette version est très attachant. Pour une fois il n'est ni froid, ni hautain. Je ovulais donner une toute autre image de lui, derrière son apparence de garçon parfait.

.

_**Flo:**_ Hello Flo contente de te savoir déjà accro à cette histoire. J'espère que ce second chapitre continuera à t'accrocher. Bonne lecture.

.

_**Otaku**_ ! Bon retour ! j'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés. Contente de te lire sur cette histoire . Hé oui je n'écris pas que du Sasuke torturé lol j'essai de faire des efforts . Et dans celle-ci 0 torture , juste de l'humour et un Sasuke hors des chemins battus. Merci de continuer à me soutenir =)

.

Merci à tous ceux qui sont passé sur cette histoire , n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot . Cela me fait très plaisirs de vous lire =) Même juste que vous ayez passé un bon moment .Merci !

.

* * *

**.**

**Derrière le miroir**

**Chap 02**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Extrait du livre de Sasuke**

**.**

«_ … -mon frère a son permis jet-ski. __f__it son patron avec un sourire entendu. Il peut t'emmener faire un tour si tu veux ?_

_Le blond se tourna vers le jeune frère de son chef et prit un air de chien battu. Les azurs se posèrent sur l'homme brun en face de lui, vêtu d'une chemise impeccable et d'un pantalon à pince, il n'avait pas vraiment la tenue pour être sur une plage en plein été._

_Le jeune homme brun soupira et se dirigea vers la voiture non sans avoir lâché :_

_\- Je vais chercher mon permis._

_Il en profita pour enlever__,__ sous le regard joyeux du blond__,__ sa chemise à manche__s__ longue__s__, son pantalon stylé, pour se retrouver avec un short de bain moulant__,__ lui arrivant à mi-cuisses__,__ noir et orange, mettant en valeur deux cuisses parfaitement musclées. Puis laissant son regard remonté vers le dos du brun, il remarqua un tatouage sur son épaule puis un autre sur son bras, un tribal en faisait tout le tour._

_Le jeune patron enfila une chemisette à manches courtes et se tourna vers lui. Il nota le regard clair qui le détaillait._

_\- Tu as fini de m'admirer ? On peut y aller ?_

_\- Bâtard prétentieux !_

_\- Si tu veux ! On y va ?_

_\- Ouais._

_Le jeune homme prit la direction du loueur et alla choisir un jet-ski assez puissant, il avança dans l'eau et attendit que le blond le rejoigne tout content._

_Le blond se hissa derrière lui._

_\- Tiens-toi bien._

_\- A quoi ?_

_\- A moi ! Mets tes mains autour de ma taille et tiens-toi !_

_\- Tu as l'intention de me laisser derrière ?_

_\- Si tu ne te tiens pas, y'a des chances. __f__it le brun avec un sourire en coin._

_Son partenaire referma ses mains autour de sa taille et sentit quelque chose sur le ventre de son conducteur. Il ouvrit la bouche._

_\- Mets tes mains plus bas s'il te plaît._

_\- Pardon ?_

_\- Mon piercing est récent, descends juste un peu tes mains._

_Le blond obéit et noua ses bras autour des hanches étroites alors que le brun démarrait et accélérait puissamment le projetant en arrière._

_Il ne put retenir un rire moqueur._

_\- Hey !_

_\- Je t'avais dit de te tenir._

_\- T'es malade !_

_\- Tu as peur ?_

_\- Bien __sûr__ que non ! __f__it l'autre en resserrant son étreinte._

_Le sentant s'accrocher solidement, il ne put contenir un frisson, ni contrôler les battements de son cœur qui s'accélérèrent, il poussa l'engin à fond__,__ les entraînant vers le large à toute vitesse, s'offrant le luxe de sentir le corps de l'autre se plaquer contre le sien…. »_

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke s'étira et regarda l'heure, il avait encore du temps devant lui, il avait terminé son travail de traduction sur ses dossiers, et tout était prêt pour ce soir. Bon, il devrait faire un peu de rangement et se changer mais d'ici là, il allait s'offrir un peu de bon temps.

Il grimpa sur la table basse, alluma l'écran plat de son frère et sa console. Il démarra son cd de jeu et sélectionna le mode « Zombie ».

Le temps que sa One charge, il alla faire le plein en popcorn sucré, bonbons divers et variés, attrapa le pot de pâte à tartiner et une cuillère, une bouteille de soda et retourna prendre place devant son écran.

Assis en tailleur sur la table du salon, il vissa son casque à oreilles de chat sur son crâne et balança le son, prêt à dégommer quelques centaines de zombies en attendant le retour de son grand frère…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Il était plus de 19 heures lorsqu' Itachi passa la porte de son appartement et il n'était pas seul, quelques-uns de ses amis l'avaient suivi pour venir réviser un peu. Non pas que lui en est besoin, mais son appartement avait toujours servi de lieu de squat et ce soir, ils allaient venir en aide à un blond à la tête dure. Il était toujours plus sympa de le faire à plusieurs, histoire de vérifier que chacun avait bien tout compris.

Il venait d'ôter ses chaussures et de les ranger lorsqu'il vit l'état de son appartement.

Il avait oublié…

Comment avait-il pu oublier…

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage sous l'œil amusé de ses amis.

\- Tiens, on dirait que le petit frère est là ! ricana un type avec une tête de requin.

\- Kisame ! Tu es là pour nous filer un coup de main ! Si tu l'ouvres encore, je te fous dehors.

\- Oui, oui ! sourit l'homme au sourire carnassier.

Il entra à son tour et après avoir jeté sa veste, et ses chaussures à l'entrée et alla se mettre derrière le dit petit frère, concentré sur sa partie.

Itachi fit entrer le reste du groupe.

\- Entre Naruto, ne reste pas derrière. Personne ne va te manger.

\- Mais non, mais non, beau blond ! ricana Deidara. Tu risques rien, juste ton cul !

\- Hey ! fit-il regardant tout autour de lui

Il n'avait pas vu Sasuke de la journée et il avait pas mal de devoir à faire et comme le brun était son tuteur, le prof l'avait gentiment remis aux mains de l'autre blond aux cheveux longs, qui l'avait emmené dans un entrepôt récupérer un grand colosse nommé Kisame. Ils avaient ensuite été chercher Itachi. Le dit Kisame avait jeté dans le coffre de la berline un énorme carton, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous chez l'aîné des Uchiwa.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé chez Itachi alors qu'à la base il cherchait juste Sasuke pour qu'il l'aide à faire ses devoirs.

\- Dei ! On est là pour bosser.

\- Oh ça va, si on peut plus rigoler ! fit le blond en haussant les épaules avant d'allumer un premier pétard.

Itachi se jeta sur lui.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Dei arrête un peu tes conneries où tu réviseras tout seul !

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir, sortit une boite de claque-doigt, sorte de petit pétard à faire exploser en les jetant par terre, ce qui le faisait mourir de rire tout seul dans son coin, qu'il agita en se tournant vers Naruto en ricanant. Dei imaginait déjà faire sauter au plafond le petit brun qui hurlerait en le pourchassant . Naruto se fit pousser dans le salon pour se rendre compte des dégâts…

Le jeune étudiant écarquilla les yeux, alors que visiblement Kisame et Deidara semblaient bien peu surpris.

\- C'est ça de vouloir élever un chaton sauvage ! sourit Dei. Ça fout le bazar, et ça range rien !

Il y avait des papiers partout, sur le sol, le canapé, des fringues traînaient à droite à gauche, probablement un bas de pyjama et des chaussettes en forme de pattes de chat ? Naruto s'interrogea avant de se demander s'il n'était pas tombé dans la 4 ème dimension. Sur la table basse un ordinateur portable était allumé, une imprimante crachait des dizaines de pages dans une langue que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Des papiers de bonbons jonchaient le sol, où des canettes de sodas divers avaient été abandonnés.

Soudain, un cri de victoire se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Naruto et, se retourner un Itachi en colère, armé d'un sac-poubelle. L'aîné alla se planter devant son frère qui baragouinait la bouche pleine.

\- Sasuke crache cette sucette !

\- Mais je l'ai pas fini !

\- Sasuke ! siffla l'aîné.

\- Meuh…

En voyant l'air colérique de son aîné, Sasuke préféra obtempérer et laissa tomber à regret sa sucette dans le sac-poubelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun en regardant son aîné.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Sasuke tu te fous de moi ?

\- Ben non.

\- Non ? Non ? Oh mais tu as vu le bordel que tu as mis !

Sasuke se retourna son casque toujours sur les oreilles et reporta son regard sur les dossiers étalés un peu partout.

\- Oui bon, d'accord. Mais promis je vais ranger !

\- Sasuke.

\- Promis Nii san, je fais encore une partie après je range.

\- Sasuke !

\- Je vais battre mon record !

\- SASUKE !

\- Mais…

Voyant son frère commencer à perdre patience, le brun descendit de la table et ce vit tendre le sac de nouveau.

\- Jette-moi tes paquets de bonbons et tes canettes de soda ! Tu vas choper un diabète avec tout le sucre que tu avales ! Tu as mangé au moins à midi ?

\- Hein ? demanda le brun en commençant à ramasser ses paquets vides.

Itachi lui ôta son casque et éteignit la console.

\- NIIII-SAAANNNN ! hurla le brun

\- Quoi ? siffla-t-il énervé.

\- J'ai pas sauvegardé ! J'ai pas sauvegardé ! Putain 'Tachi ma partie !

Itachi se pinça l'arête du nez. Son petit frère était une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Il chopa celui-ci par son sweat et le plus jeune se mit à émettre des bruits semblables à ceux d'un chat en colère.

\- Niii-san….

\- Sasuke ! Arrête de te prendre pour un chat ! Va te laver, habilles-toi, tu as une réunion dans 20 minutes !

\- Hein ? Le brun se pencha pour regarder l'heure et écarquilla les yeux. C'est pas possible !

Itachi poussa son frère dans la salle d'eau et referma la porte.

\- Et pas une toilette de chat ! hurla l'aîné en retournant au salon.

Il entendit vaguement son frère grommeler et l'eau de la douche se mettre à couler.

L'aîné laissa échapper un soupir désabusé alors que Kizame avait déjà rangé la console et Deidara ramassé ce que le cadet avait laissé traîné.

\- Ton frère est vraiment bordélique ! sourit Kisame.

\- Et moi qui croyais être désordonné ! lâcha Naruto. J'ai trouvé mon maître. Yahiko ne me croirait pas si je lui disais.

Itachi soupira.

\- Pitié ne me dit pas que tu es bordélique comme lui !

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne en laissant échapper un rire gêné.

\- On a du mal à croire que le petit génie Uchiwa et euh… Ton frère soit la même personne.

\- Oui moi aussi des fois je m'interroge.

\- Il serait pas bipolaire des fois ? fit Deidara en regardant l'imprimante finir de cracher sa dernière feuille et hurler famine. Je crois qu'il faut lui redonner à manger. signala-t-il à l'intention d'un Itachi totalement désabusé.

.

Itachi attrapa un paquet de feuilles et nourrit de nouveau l'imprimante de son frère qui se remit à cracher feuille sur feuille. Quelques minutes après, alors que l'imprimante s'était enfin tut, le jeune brun déboula, vêtu d'un pantalon à pince d'une chemise blanche impeccable et d'une cravate.

Il était toujours pieds nus et vint trier son amas de feuilles alors que son frère allait lui installer, dans un coin tranquille, son ordinateur, branchait le portable décédé d'avoir été abandonné et non alimenté. Sasuke en avait profité pour classer rapidement ses dossiers, en quelques minutes, tout ce qui traînait de paperasse avait été rangé et le brun venait de se connecter en webcam avec la secrétaire de son père.

\- Bonsoir Konan.

\- Bonsoir Sasuke. Les membres des deux groupes sont en lignes et sont prêt à recevoir vos instructions.

\- Très bien, je t'ai envoyé cet après-midi les documents à leur faire parvenir.

\- C'est fait.

\- As-tu contacté notre avocat ?

\- Oui, il devait terminer d'examiner les dossiers et vous les renvoyer.

\- Je n'ai rien. Peux-tu le contacter avant le début de la réunion ?

\- Absolument.

\- Tu es extraordinaire ! Dommage que tu sois une femme lui dit-il, avant de reporter son attention sur le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains.

.

La secrétaire rit alors que Naruto buguait. Assis avec les autres, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conseils qu'on lui donnait pour réviser et portait une grande attention à la conversation du brun.

Une claque derrière sa tête le ramena vers le groupe d'étude.

Kisame se mit à rire.

\- Tu savais pas que le petit avait des tendances gay ?

\- Ben...euh...Il est fiancé à Sakura… Et c'est ma meilleure amie.

\- Oups! lâcha Deidara.

Un froid s'empara du groupe.

\- Désolé pour elle. fit Kisame. Bon on se met à bosser ?

\- Pourquoi est-il fiancé, s'il est gay ? interrogea le blond doucement.

\- Mon père ne veut pas d'un fils gay, il veut une descendance. fit simplement Itachi, comme s'il énonçait la liste des courses. Sasuke ne sera jamais "Gay". Il n'aura jamais de petit ami et sera le mari de ton amie. Il la traitera bien, elle ne manquera de rien. Il sera parfait en toutes circonstances. C'est juste qu'elle ne le connaîtra jamais vraiment. Et qu'il ne l'aimera jamais comme il aurait pu aimer un homme.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle sera heureuse. L'argent ne fait pas tout. souligna Naruto.

\- Je ne te parlais pas d'argent, Naruto. Sasuke sera présent, il n'oubliera jamais son anniversaire, ni la date de leurs fiançailles. Il lui offrira des fleurs à chaque Saint valentin, il l'emmènera en voyage. Elle ne se sentira jamais délaissée du moins, il fera tout pour ça.

\- Alors c'est lui qui sera malheureux. constata d'une voix calme le blond.

Itachi haussa les épaules. Son frère vivait dans sa bulle. Il n'était heureux qu'ici, lorsqu'il serait marié, il s'éteindrait doucement jusqu'à n'être qu'une ombre, faignant le bonheur pour ne blesser personne.

Un éclair douloureux traversa le regard d'Itachi. Tant qu'il le pouvait, il préserverait la bulle de son frère, lui permettant d'être vraiment lui, ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

\- Pourquoi ne pas rompre ses fiançailles ?

\- Tu veux annoncer à Sakura qu'elle ne peut pas épouser Sasuke ? demanda Itachi avec un sourire. Où à mon père ? Je te laisse le choix.

Naruto ne connaissait que trop bien la rosée, il n'imaginait même pas les dégâts qu'elle risquait de provoquer si cela devait arriver. Une goutte de transpiration coula le long de sa joue. Quant au paternel Uchiwa… Il voulait encore moins imaginer lui parler, il angoissait déjà à chaque repas chez eux, alors de se retrouver confronter à lui. Le seul fait de lui dire bonjour lui nouait l'estomac.

\- Je vois que tu as saisis. On va reporter cette conversation sur mon frère et sa fiancée à plus tard, si tu es d'accord. Il me semble que tu as pas mal de travail!

Naruto hocha la tête et se re concentra sur ses cours…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Il était plus de minuit lorsque Sasuke retira ses écouteurs, il se massa les yeux et ôta sa cravate la laissant au sol avant de laisser choir son pantalon et de déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Sasuke ! soupira son aîné qui se faisait un thé dans la cuisine.

\- Ça va vos révisions ? grogna le plus jeune.

\- Oui et toi ta réunion ?

\- Fini …

Sasuke alla se coller contre son frère nichant son visage contre son cou respirant l'odeur de son aîné comme un bébé.

\- Otouto ! Tu es un vrai bébé.

\- Mmmm..

\- Ça va ?

\- Mal à la tête…

\- Encore ? Tu as trop joué à la console.

\- Juste une partie ! ronchonna le brun. J'ai pas arrêté de bosser sur les contrats à cause des nuances de langues.

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et vint caresser sa tête.

\- Va te mettre dans le canapé, je vais t'apporter quelque chose à manger, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien avaler de consistant de la journée, hormis ton armada de bonbons. D'ailleurs Kisame t'a ramené du stock. Où sont tes médicaments ?

\- Sur le buffet de la cuisine… marmonna le jeune homme dans son cou.

Sasuke se détacha à regret de son aîné et alla enjamber le canapé.

\- Pousse-toi Naruto.

Le blond se décala légèrement et vit le brun monter sur le canapé pour se mettre à côté de lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? râla le blond en rassemblant ses cours.

\- Tu bosses sur quoi ?

\- L'histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse là-dedans ? Je déteste l'histoire. souffla le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as mal à la tête ? l'interrogea le blond.

Sasuke se tourna légèrement vers lui, les yeux plissés, le visage chiffonné.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Ben ça se voit. Tu fronces les sourcils quand tu as mal et tu plisses tes yeux pour filtrer la lumière. Et en prime, tu as une ride juste là ! sourit le blond, en posant son index sur le front du brun.

Sasuke posa son front sur l'épaule du blond et souffla.

-Je suis fiancé depuis deux ans à Sakura, elle n'a jamais remarqué que je souffrais de migraine, et elle ne voit pas quand je ne vais pas bien. Toi et moi, on se connaît à peine et tu l'as remarqué au premier coup d'œil. Est-ce à cause de ta mère ?

\- Ma mère n'a rien à voir là-dedans. fit le blond. Ça se voit que tu souffres ! Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a vu aussi !

\- Mmm…

Sasuke n'ajouta rien de plus et Naruto garda le silence. Il sentit la présence d'Itachi, qui tendit la main pour donner le verre d'eau à Sasuke et les comprimés.

\- Tiens.

Le brun glissa les médicaments entre ses lèvres et les goba avec le verre d'eau avant de refermer les yeux et se nicher contre le blond. Il posa sa tête sur les cuisses de ce dernier et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras en frissonnant. Naruto entreprit de faire glisser ses doigts dans les mèches brunes massant doucement le crâne douloureux tout en relisant ses cours. Son frère alla lui chercher un plaid qu'il posa sur lui.

Il s'écoula encore une heure avant qu'Itachi ne propose à tout le monde de dormir sur place. Kisame alla squatter la chambre d'Itachi, Deidara s'étira et signala que le canapé était à lui car il ne supportait pas de dormir avec quelqu'un. Naruto se retrouva donc à partager la chambre de Sasuke.

\- Tu veux que je porte mon frère ?

\- Non, c'est bon, montre-moi où est sa chambre, je vais l'emmener.

Itachi hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le couloir, chemin faisant, il en profita pour lui indiquer les toilettes, la salle d'eau, sa chambre puis, celle de Sasuke.

L'aîné des Uchiwa poussa la porte et alluma la lumière pour constater que la chambre de son frère était dans un bordel monstrueux.

\- C'est pas vrai. souffla-t-il. Sasuke ! Tu aurais pu ranger.

Naruto se mit rire. Itachi avança un peu au milieu du désordre de son frère, ramassant par-ci par-là, un vêtement, une serviette de toilette, un paquet de bonbons vide...

\- Laisse, c'est pas grave ! Ça ne change pas vraiment de chez moi.

Le blond posa un genou sur le lit et déposa avec soin le brun dessus. Il jeta les fringues qui traînaient sur le sol et installa correctement le brun qui grogna.

\- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! se marra doucement le blond en le voyant grogner.

\- Lumière…

Itachi tendit la main et éteignit le plafonnier avant d'allumer une petite veilleuse.

\- 'ci…

\- Aide-moi, on va lui mettre un tee-shirt. fit le plus âgé, en déboutonnant la chemise du brun.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans le placard, n'importe lequel fera l'affaire.

Naruto ouvrit le placard et faillit faire une attaque. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Tout était dérangé, en vrac, jeté pêle-mêle sur les étagères.

\- Pourquoi tu lui mets pas des tiroirs ?

\- Hein ?

\- Des tiroirs, vu qu'il n'est pas fichu de ranger, mets lui un tiroir par type de fringues !

Naruto farfouillait, tout était mélangé, il réussit cependant à trouver un tee-shirt avec un énorme chat dessus.

\- Trouvé ! Ça c'est bon ?

Itachi sourit.

\- Parfait.

Naruto le lui lança et Itachi entreprit de le lui enfiler. A peine le brun fut-il habillé, qu'il se pelotonna sous la couette pour se rendormir. Pendant ce temps Naruto avait réussi à trouver un autre tee-shirt pour lui. Il remit rapidement un peu d'ordre, jetant en vrac les boxers et les chaussettes sur une étagère et suspendant les sweats côté penderie.

\- Tu sais, demain tout sera de nouveau en bazar. sourit Itachi.

\- Pas grave. fit le blond avec un immense sourire. C'est cool de savoir qu'il n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il en donne l'impression. Au moins comme ça je sais qu'il est humain !.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais à l'université c'est M. Perfection. Toujours impeccable, toujours donné en exemple, toujours premier… pfff… On jurerait qu'il est pas humain ! On a l'impression qu'il peut tout faire, qu'il sait tout faire ! C'est énervant ! En plus tout a l'air tellement simple pour lui !

Naruto s'était dénudé et avait enfiler le tee-shirt du brun.

\- Mmm… c'est un peu juste pour toi.

\- Mouais, mine de rien, il est plus mince que moi.

\- Bouge pas, je vais te chercher un tee shirt à Kisame, ça sera plus à ta taille.

Itachi sortit et revient quelques minutes plus tard pour trouver le blond, torse nu et couché en cuillère contre son frère, le nez niché dans le cou blanc.

Il posa le tee-shirt au pied du lit avec un sourire et sortit sans bruit.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le réveil de Sasuke fut quelque peu étouffant. Il avait terriblement chaud et avait horreur de ça. Il chercha à échapper au carcan de chaleur, mais deux bras s'accrochèrent à lui et une jambe se glissa entre les siennes.

Il se frotta les yeux et souleva le drap pour comprendre.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir passé la nuit avec Sakura, en fait, il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir vu depuis… Il ne se souvenait plus. Il l'avait invité à dîner pour se faire pardonner de ne pas l'avoir emmené déjeuner. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait évoqué Naruto et sa rupture et le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui…

Il soupira et tira un constat rapide.

Le corps contre lui était trop grand et trop musclé pour être celui de Sakura et en général c'est lui qui la tenait dans ses bras et non l'inverse. Il ne laissait jamais, mais alors jamais de jambes se glisser entre les siennes, et là, celle qui y était n'appartenait certainement pas à une femme…

Bien trop de poils…

Doux, certes, mais pas à une femme…

Et blond …

Blond ?

Rembobinage en ultra rapide de son cerveau.

Hier soir, son frère… la communication avec le groupe Espagnol et le groupe français… Une crise de migraine… Et un Naruto en guise d'oreiller… D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que Naruto faisait avec les amis de son frère ?

Sasuke se redressa, debout sur le lit !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? s'exclama le brun, réveillant un Naruto pas du matin.

Le tee-shirt trop grand dénudant une épaule, attira le regard du blond.

\- Je dors. Sasuke, couches toi !

\- Nan, nan ! Je te demande ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

\- Je viens de te le dire.

Naruto se redressa attrapa le brun par la taille et le tira vers le matelas, l'obligeant à se rallonger à ses côtés.

\- Dormir.

\- Naruto ! commença à s'énerver le brun.

Mais le blond ne l'écouta pas, il recoucha le brun, le cala contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans le cou blanc, en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

\- Il est 8h du mat. Sas'... Dort …

\- Naruto !

\- Dodo.

Naruto déposa un baiser dans le cou du brun qui frissonna.

\- T'as froid ? commenta le blond totalement endormi.

Il resserra son étreinte et enveloppa le brun dans la couette.

-Naruto, lâche-moi, je vais mourir de chaud si ça continu.

\- Mais non, mais non.

Deux mains chaudes se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt et Sasuke recommença à s'agiter.

\- Arrête de bouger ! marmonna le blond qui commençait enfin à émerger et à qui cela ne plaisait pas d'être déjà réveillé.

\- Tu me chatouilles ! Arrête de jouer sur mon ventre. Non pas là, pas sur mes côtes ! continua de s'agiter le brun qui se tortillait de plus en plus.

\- Sas'...Où tu veux que je mette mes mains ? soupira le blond.

\- Où tu veux ! Mais arrête de me caresser comme ça ! s'exclama le brun.

\- Où je veux ? demanda le blond en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui ! lâcha Sasuke, exaspéré, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

Les mains de Naruto venant se poser sur ses hanches et plaquant son fessier sur son ventre.

\- Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! fit-il précipitamment, avant de réaliser que son corps réagissait de façon beaucoup trop motivé au contact de celui du blond.

Son cœur battait comme un fou, ses joues étaient probablement devenues rouges de gêne, son souffle s'était saccadé et il tentait de garder le contrôle sur la vague de chaleur qui venait de déferler sur lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire. souffla une voix rauque à son oreille. Mais ton corps est plus honnête que toi !

En effet, son corps avait répondu plus que positivement au contact du corps d'homme qui cherchait à se frayer, désormais, une place entre ses cuisses. Ses fichues cuisses d'ailleurs qui s'ouvraient bien trop facilement pour laisser l'idiot blond qui avait envahi son lit se glisser entre elles et déchaîner un volcan dans son bas-ventre.

\- Non, lui c'est un traître ! siffla le brun entre ses dents.

La seule chose qui le rassurait c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dans un tel état, il pouvait sentir contre son entre-jambe, celui, aussi dur que le sien, du blond. Sasuke serra les dents, il devait reprendre le contrôle de ses sens et dieu seul savait qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Il voulait les lèvres du blond sur sa gorge, sa langue glisser sur son torse et sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne.

Bon sang pourquoi diable était-il habillé déjà ?

Son esprit partait dans des délires dignes de son dernier bouquin.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors que son corps réclamait un contact beaucoup plus prononcé avec le garçon qui mordillait maintenant son épaule lui arrachant un soupir de plaisir. Lorsqu'il voulut le repousser, il se rendit compte que c'était ses mains qui avaient attirés le corps doré contre le sien et qui, enfouies dans les soyeuses mèches blondes, encourageaient les lèvres de celui-ci à explorer sa gorge offerte et qu'en prime, ses deux traîtresses de cuisses s'étaient nouées autour des reins du blond et se mouvaient dans une cadence de plus en plus soutenue, frottant son membre contre celui de Naruto...

\- Merde ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante, en s'arrachant à l'étreinte brûlante que lui offrait Naruto.

Sasuke passa une main tremblante dans ses mèches brunes, il perdait la tête ou quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas ça !

Un souffle chaud contre son cou le fit trembler jusqu'au plus profond de lui.

\- Arrête !

Sa voix était nouée et voilée de désir, mais il refusait de céder. Il le repoussa et s'assit sur le bord du lit voulant s'éloigner de la source qui lui procurait autant de plaisir et le dévorait littéralement.

Deux bras se nouèrent autour de ses reins.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla Naruto. Tu en as envie et moi aussi.

\- Tu le sais très bien !

\- Non.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- De quoi ? souffla de nouveau la voix rauque, les lèvres tentantes vinrent frôler sa nuque le faisant trembler.

\- Je te demande si tu es sérieux. souffla la voix frémissante d'envie du brun alors que les lèvres chaudes parcouraient sa nuque et qu'une langue joueuse goûtait sa peau le faisant gémir honteusement.

\- Oui, j'ai envie de toi. répondit la voix, en mordant le lobe de son oreille tandis qu'une main glissait sur son entre-jambe tendu.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te -t-il.

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Est-ce que…Je ne veux pas être juste un coup comme ça en passant ...Si tu veux de moi… Je veux que tu me le dises... que tu me le demandes…

\- Que je te demande quoi ? s'étonna le blond sans comprendre.

\- Je vois. souffla doucement Sasuke.

Il se leva et s'éloigna du blond.

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

La porte se referma derrière lui laissant un Naruto passablement excité, les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant plus rien.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Lorsque Naruto parut au salon, après une bonne douche en partie bien froide. Sasuke était parti et tous les autres amis d'Itachi étaient réunis pour le petit déjeuner. Ils l'invitèrent à prendre place avec eux.

\- Il est où Sasuke ?

\- Sakura a appelé pour lui donner les cours qu'il a loupé. Il est parti la rejoindre. fit Itachi, en posant un bol fumant devant le blond.

Le blond baissa la tête et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Itachi posa un regard triste sur le blond, alors que Kisame lui ébouriffait les cheveux comme s'il était un enfant.

\- T'inquiète pas ! Personne ne fera de mal à notre bébé.

\- Kisame ! Sasuke va avoir 20 ans…

L'homme à tête de poisson sourit.

\- Ouais, ouais ! Suigetsu aussi mais dans sa tête il a 15 ans !

Deidara se lécha les doigts.

\- On lui dit ?

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Itachi.

\- Pour ton frère. sourit le blond en allant se laver les mains.

Itachi regarda Deidara sans comprendre, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant de désigner son cou en montrant l'autre blond.

Un sourire étira les lèvres fines de l'aîné des Uchiwa.

\- Non. Il finira bien par le découvrir tout seul !

Kisame se pencha et déposa un smack sur les lèvres du brun qui en resta coi.

-Tu vois que tout s'arrange ! Bon allez, je vous laisse je vais bosser. Oubliez pas de jeter l'autre blond à la fac !

\- Quel autre blond ? demanda Dei en le regardant.

\- Celui qui se noie dans son bol de lait à force de déprimer.

Deidara sourit et décocha une grande claque dans le dos du dit blond qui renversa son bol sur la table sous le regard désespéré d'Itachi.

\- Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez à faire avec Sasuke ! soupira-t-il.

\- Allez beau blond ! rigola Dei. Bouge ton joli cul, on va te jeter devant ta fac.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

A la fac, dans la salle des photocopieuses, Sasuke prenait les cours de Sakura. A ses côtés la jeune femme l'observait en silence. Enfin, il était plus exact de dire qu'elle observait une étrange marque dans le cou du brun que celui-ci n'avait même pas prit la peine de cacher et qui se détachait sur la peau de nacre.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et vint embrasser le coin de ses lèvres, surpris le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Sakura ?

Elle posa son regard vert émeraude sur lui.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Tu ne m'embrasses jamais. Tu ne me fais jamais de suçon.

\- Suçon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle soupira.

\- Tu sais là dans le cou.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil.

\- Tu ne sais donc pas que ça peut provoquer des cancers ? Et puis tu n'es pas un animal, je ne me vois pas te marquer ainsi.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir et Sasuke se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

\- Écoute, je sais que je ne suis pas très démonstratif. Mais tu le savais, ne me demande pas de t'embrasser en public ou ce genre de chose ce n'est pas moi.

\- Mais quand on aime quelqu'un, on veut lui montrer ! J'aimerai que tu aies envie de montrer aux autres que je t'appartiens !

\- Sakura… commença-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ! conclut-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Sakura, nous sommes fiancés, je t'aime bien. Qu'attends-tu donc de moi ? soupira le jeune homme en rangeant ses copies dans sa sacoche.

\- Tu m'aimes bien ? murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes bien. Je veux que tu m'aimes tout court ! Que tu aies envie d'être avec moi ! Que tu me le montres que tu le montres aux autres !

Sasuke leva un sourcil et détailla lentement la jeune femme.

\- C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles !

\- Pardon ?

\- A Naruto .

\- A cet idiot ? Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne suis pas ...

\- Pas dans ce sens là ! Je n'ai pas voulu insulter ton intelligence. Bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi idiot que tu sembles le croire. Je parle de ce besoin de démonstration d'affection.

\- Naruto n'est pas un romantique ! C'est une vraie brute.

\- Vous êtes vraiment ami ? interrogea le brun sans la regarder, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

\- Bien sûr que nous le sommes ! Naruto est adorable et on peut toujours compter sur lui. Mais il n'est pas du genre à offrir des fleurs ou se souvenir d'une date.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant moi je le trouve très observateur et très attentionné. murmura le brun presque pour lui-même.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur le beau brun en face d'elle. Elle était enviée par toutes les filles d'être fiancée au superbe Sasuke Uchiwa. Certes il était adorable, n'oubliait jamais sa fête, son anniversaire, la date de leur rencontre etc. Mais il semblait détaché d'elle. Si elle ne faisait pas le premier pas, ce n'était pas lui qui venait, il gardait toujours ses distances.

Elle s'en était ouverte à Naruto.

Mais celui-ci, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, l'avait juste traité de bâtard sans émotion. Avant de marmonner quelque chose comme quoi personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris. Mais suite à cela, Naruto changeait de sujet chaque fois qu'elle évoquait le brun et elle avait fini par renoncer.

\- Tu es vraiment bizarre.

\- Dis, celle qui me reproche mon manque d'humanité.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

Elle attrapa le jeune homme par le col de sa veste et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, cherchant à se glisser entre les lèvres fines, accès qui lui fut refusé, doucement mais fermement.

\- Sakura.

\- Tu vois...bafouilla-t-elle. Tu ne réponds même pas à mes baisers. J'ai l'impression que je ne te fais rien.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aime pas m'exhiber en public.

\- Avec moi non ! Mais visiblement il y a quelqu'un avec qui cela ne te dérange pas ! siffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pardon ?

La jeune femme renifla.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait se séparer. souffla-t-elle.

Sasuke sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de son dos, comme une lame qui annonçait sa mort prochaine.

\- Pardon ? répéta-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'annoncerai moi-même à ton père. Et je lui dirai que c'est moi qui est pris cette décision.

\- Sakura.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Toi aussi, tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment et qui tu veux.

Elle posa un doigt sur son cou et appuya sur la marque qui s'y trouvait. Elle sortit un miroir de son sac et le lui tendit.

\- Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ?

\- Regardes-toi !

Sasuke prit le miroir et laissa son regard chercher ce que Sakura voulait qu'il voie. Et il le vit... Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Un suçon ! Sasuke c'est un suçon ! Moi je veux un homme qui m'aime, qui me désir comme visiblement la personne que tu as laissé faire t'aime et est aimé de toi.

Stupéfait, le brun ne répondit rien, son cerveau de génie moulinait dans le vide.

Qui ?

Quand ?

Sasuke recula jusqu'au mur où il s'appuya, avant de se laisser choir au sol, choqué.

Sakura regarda le jeune homme hébété, assis sur le sol, totalement tétanisé.

\- Réfléchis-y Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour pour toi ?

Et la porte se referma, le laissant seul avec ses pensées chaotiques.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke errait sur le campus totalement à l'ouest, il avait loupé la totalité de ses cours, incapable de connecter deux pensées cohérentes. Il se rendit à son endroit habituel et se laissa tomber au sol, son sac à côté de lui.

Il ne sut combien de temps il était resté là, lorsqu'une silhouette se planta devant lui.

\- Comment tu as osé ! hurla une voix rauque qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il releva la tête et son regard sombre sans émotion rencontra les orbes bleus orageuses de Naruto.

\- T'es vraiment le roi des connards ! Tu le sais ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun sans comprendre.

\- Et en plus tu fais ton bâtard ?

Il se sentit soudain soulever du sol. Il savait que le blond avait de la force mais il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point.

\- Comment tu as osé lui faire ça ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Comment tu oses faire celui qui ne sait rien ?

\- Naruto je comprends rien à ce que tu dis !

\- Sakura ! Je te parle de Sakura ! Comment tu as osé lui faire ça ?

Le brun baissa les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé. souffla -t-il.

\- Désolé ? Tu es désolé ? siffla le blond hors de lui, avant de lui décrocher une solide droite lui ouvrant la pommette. Il fut jeté au sol comme s'il n'était rien et Naruto se détourna.

\- Tu me déçois !

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent. Les mots du blond lui firent mal, bien plus mal que le coup qu'il venait de lui porter.

Naruto se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui.

\- Tu sais je devrai peut-être lui raconter pour toi ?

\- De quoi ? bafouilla le brun totalement perdu.

Le blond s'accroupit devant lui.

\- Tu sais...Lui dire que le si parfait Uchiwa n'est en fait qu'un sale gosse, bouffeur de bonbons, bordélique et incapable de s'habiller tout seul ? Je pourrai aussi lui dire que ta chambre est pleine de peluche ! ricana le blond. A 20 ans, au fait j'ai pas fait gaffe, tu suces encore ton pouce ?

Les orbes noirs se voilèrent, sa mâchoire se crispa et il serra les poings. Il regarda Naruto se redresser et épousseter son pantalon.

\- Ouais ça pourrait être un bon moyen de te faire payer ton comportement de glaçon ! Au fait ton père est au courant pour tous tes petits travers ? Il sait que tu es attiré par les hommes ? Non bien sûr ! Quelle honte pour lui ! Un tel lâche pour fils !

Le blond ne lui accorda aucun regard et s'éloigna de lui.

Sasuke était estomaqué et incapable de bouger, il remonta sa jambe vers son torse et appuya son front sur son avant-bras replié, cachant la douleur qui avait envahi son cœur à ses mots qui lui avaient été crachés littéralement à la figure.

Foutu, il était foutu…

.

* * *

.

Alors ce second chapitre ? Vous accrochez ? =)

Cette histoire est à prendre avec le sourire. Oui Sas' a un côté gamin contrairement à ce qu'on propose de lui habituellement.

J'espère qu'il aura su vous charmer =)

A la semaine prochaine

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Derrière le miroir

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Couple** : NaruxSasu

**Résumé** : Le jour où Naruto découvrit le jardin secret de son pire ennemi, il s'interrogea ..Qu'allait il en faire ? S'amuser au profit de celui-ci ou bien découvrir qui se cache derrière le miroir ?

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi et je regrette de ne pas savoir dessiner ç_ç

Petit blabla de moi:

Review!

Merci à vous pour vos reviews! je suis ravie que cette histoire plaise autant car moi elle m'a beaucoup fait rire.

_**La**_: ne t'inquiète pas Naruto va se faire pardonner! Tu peux lui faire confiance. Merci pour tes compliments sur les limes et les lemons, j'essai de faire de mon mieux, je suis contente que le travail que je fais pour m'améliorer soit payant =) Merci beaucoup je suis touché de faire partie de tes auteurs préférées sur Naruto =D

.

_**Flo**_: contente de te retrouver et de lire que tu aimes toujours autant cette histoire

.

* * *

**.**

**Derrière le miroir**

**Chap 03**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Extrait du livre de Sasuke**

**.**

_« ...Ils étaient arrivés dans une petite crique, loin des regards… Le corps collé au sien exprimait tout son désir et il n'avait aucune envie de se le refuser. Il arrêta le moteur du jet-ski et se tourna vers le blond derrière lui. Le regard bleu plongea au fond de deux puits noirs sans fond, et sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en donne le départ, ils s'embrassèrent._

_D'abord doucement, puis les lèvres se happèrent lentement, savourant la douceur de leur contact, avant de s'affranchir de leur retenu et de plonger en l'autre… Une bouche s'ouvrant sur une deuxième, une langue se glissant dans la cavité de l'autre, lapant du bout de son muscle celui de l'autre qui cherchait à s'enrouler, lentement mais fiévreusement, autour… Se goûtant, s'emmêlant, se respirant …_

_Un souffle court et haletant, un gémissement pour répondre à un autre, alors que des mains chaudes le débarrassaient enfin de sa chemise pour lui permettre d'être nu contre sa peau… Il frémit depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela._

_Il se sentit soulevé et emporté sur le sable, il fut déposé sur sa chemise, alors que le regard bleu ne le quittait pas. Après un instant d'hésitation, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et dénuda le bas de son corps, révélant à son potentiel futur amant, son désir bien dressé et le mettant à sa disposition._

_Le regard clair se fit encore plus chaud et se fut sans hésitation, qu'il lui écarta les cuisses pour venir lécher le bout de son gland, s'abreuvant de ses soupirs de contentement... _

_\- Prends moi pleinement dans ta bouche !_

_Un sourire étira les lèvres généreuses du blond qui lui sourit avant d'enfoncer profondément le sexe tendu dans sa bouche, le corps sous lui se cambra sans aucune retenue et les cuisses s'écartèrent pour lui laisser la place d'aller caresser son intimité, s'attirant des murmures de satisfaction..._

_\- Oui….N'arrête pas… Annhhh…._

_Il n'aimait pas les faux semblant ni les prudes, il aimait ceux qui n'hésitaient pas à dire ce qu'ils aimaient, ce qu'ils voulaient car il était ainsi…_

_Et au lit, il lui sembla que son futur amant était de ceux qui savait exactement ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il voulait._

_\- Ouiii….Suce-moi fort...gémit-il, ses hanches s'agitant sous la montée du plaisir qui commençait à le ravager._

_Il plaqua sauvagement les hanches au sol et suça violemment le sexe tendu, salivant pour le faire glisser et l'aspirer fortement…_

_Les yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il plongea un premier doigt dans son intimité sans cesser la fellation du diable qu'il lui faisait…._

_\- Pluuusss...Plus….Mon dieu...Vas-yyyy…. Aaaahhhh…_

_Un deuxième doigt plongea en lui avant de venir heurter sa prostate et le faire jouir puissamment dans un cri… »_

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke errait dans la ville, il n'était pas rentré après les cours, en fait il n'y avait même pas été, il avait juste quitté la fac le plus discrètement possible et depuis il déambulait dans les rues. Inconscient de la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber et avait depuis longtemps détrempé ses vêtements, il ne vit pas la nuit tomber, ni ne sentit son téléphone jeté au fond de son sac, sonner…

Lorsqu'il se décida à rentrer, il était près de 21 heures, son frère ouvrit la porte à la volée et demeura coi sous la stupeur. Son petit frère était là devant la porte, un énorme bleu sur une pommette ouverte, ses vêtements étaient bons pour la lessive, il se tenait debout son sac tombé à ses côtés, la tête basse.

\- Sasuke ? souffla doucement l'aîné.

Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder la retenue du jeune homme. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, il posa une main sur ses yeux pour tenter de les contenir et de se raisonner.

Un Uchiwa ne pleure pas.

Un Uchiwa ne se laisse pas déborder par ses émotions_._

Un Uchiwa est un homme raisonné et raisonnable.

Un Uchiwa est parfait en toute circonstance.

Le Uchiwa qu'il était, était à bout de nerf.

Itachi attrapa son petit frère et le tira à l'intérieur, la porte se referma derrière lui et enfin il put laisser libre court à la douleur qui écrasait son cœur sans pitié.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir. Décidément leur prof était un vrai sadique, il l'avait obligé à donner des cours à Naruto, encore une fois. Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir demandé à être remplacé. Déjà que c'était tendu entre eux depuis que la rosée avait décidé de mettre fin à leur histoire, suite au suçon que cet abrutit lui avait fait en plus.

Il était désabusé.

Naruto râlait à côté de lui et ne faisait aucun effort concernant le travail demandé. Il posa son regard sombre sur le jeune homme assis une table plus loin. Il portait encore la marque du coup que le blond lui avait mis. Alors, lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit de rester loin de lui s'il ne voulait pas s'en reprendre un, Sasuke avait gardé ses distances, pas de gaieté de cœur mais pour ne pas être repoussé davantage.

Il sentit vibrer son portable et le sortit de sa poche, ce faisant il ne prit pas garde qu'un autre objet en profita pour s'échapper.

Il lut rapidement le sms de son frère et se leva. Il récupéra son sac et s'approcha de Naruto qui se recula en le voyant approcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Uchiwa ?

\- Je m'en vais. murmura le brun doucement.

\- Hein ? On a pas fini ! s'énerva le blond.

-Tu n'as pas fini. Je t'ai noté tous les détails sur cette feuille. Fit-il en posant devant lui une feuille recouverte de son écriture. Comme de toute façon, tu ne veux pas que je te parle.

\- Hey, attends un peu…

\- Si tu as besoin de moi, tu as mon numéro et mon adresse. Je serai chez mon frère. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

Sasuke posa son regard sur le blond.

\- Parce que ma fiancée m'a plaqué à cause d'un suçon fait par un idiot de blond qui refuse de l'assumer.

\- Hein ? s'exclama le jeune homme en se redressant d'un coup.

\- Je dois y aller à plus tard Naruto.

Et Sasuke fila sans attendre de réponse et surtout pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec le blond qui, lui retournait l'estomac, sans même en avoir conscience.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le regard de Naruto resta un moment rivé sur la porte qui s'était refermée. Il envoya valser ses feuilles en râlant contre l'ingratitude du brun et son manque de sérieux. Il se rassit et bouda cinq minutes avant de se décider à ramasser ses affaires. Il allait aller faire chier le brun chez lui, ça lui apprendrait à le laisser en plan.

Il se baissa pour ramasser ses feuilles et ses yeux tombèrent sur un carnet tombé au sol. Il n'était pas tout neuf, au vu des pages cornées et recouvertes de lignes. Il attrapa celui-ci et le feuilleta. L'écriture était petite, ratatinée, il y avait des ratures, des tas de pages couvertes de lignes dans tous les sens. Des annotations en couleurs, des rajouts et des flèches qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Il s'apprêtait à jeter celui-ci, quand il fit tomber un marque page orné d'une petite fleur … Étrangement celle-ci l'interpella …

Une petite fleur blanche comme il y en avait sur leur campus, mais dans un seul endroit …

Il marqua un instant d'arrêt, ses yeux se posant sur les lignes serrées manuscrites…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

**Extrait du livre de Sasuke**

_« ...A cheval sur ses hanches, son membre profondément enfouit en lui Naosuke laissait son amant usé et abusé de ce point si sensible chez lui qui le faisait décoller à chaque fois qu'il le percutait. A croire que celui-ci savait exactement comment lui faire du bien. Il bloqua soudainement les mouvements de son blond et vint s'emparer de sa bouche avec gourmandise._

_La bouche ouverte de celui-ci accueillit sa langue et entama un ballet aussi sensuel que violent, comme s'il n'était jamais rassasié de le goûter, comme s'il voulait se perdre en lui… Un feu dévorant le faisait s'agiter au-dessus du corps musclé, qui ne tarda pas à le renverser sur le lit pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans son corps…_

_Le corps cambré du brun et ses jambes posées de chaque côté de sa tête, le blond plongea dans le cou de son amant pour le marquer, pliant littéralement son corps en deux… Il remercia silencieusement la souplesse de son amant pour leur permettre toutes les folies possibles. Ses dents se plantèrent dans la chair blanche laissant rapidement une trace très visible de son passage. Sans laisser le temps au brun de protester, il reprit ses déhanchés, allant et venant entre les cuisses diaphanes … »_

_._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_._

_**Second Extrait du livre de Sasuke**_

_**.**_

_« … Allongé contre le corps de Naosuke, Sachio, laissait son regard clair caresser les courbes de son amant, il ne se lassait jamais de le contempler, son jeune patron lui faisait perdre la tête… D'ailleurs que faisaient-ils nus, tous les deux sur le sol du bureau de celui-ci, après s'être de nouveau envoyé en l'air sur son bureau… Il ricana en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps blanc. Le brun se tourna légèrement dans ses bras pour lui faire face._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, Crétin ?_

_\- Nous ! Et je ne suis pas un crétin !_

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a « nous » ?_

_Le brun venait de s'installer à califourchon sur son ventre et le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Sachio se mit à rire et ses mains partirent s'égarer sur la peau veloutée._

_Il connaissait par cœur ce qu'aimait son amant et être caressé comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde était l'une d'elle._

_Contrairement aux apparences froides de celui-ci, c'était un homme généreux qui se donnait sans compter, et demandait peu en échange, juste de se sentir aimer... Et le blond savait lui prouver par mille petites attentions combien il comptait pour lui.»_

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke soupira et termina de signer un dernier volume pour son éditeur. Celui-ci l'avait appelé car il n'avait plus aucun livre avec dédicace et qu'il y avait de la demande.

\- C'est bon, je peux rentrer chez moi ?

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être vu de tes fans ? lui demanda pour la 100 ème fois son éditeur.

Le brun haussa les épaules. Ce qu'il écrivait ne regardait que lui et il n'avait aucune envie de laisser quiconque entrer dans son jardin secret.

Ses romans c'était lui, c'était celui qu'il rêvait d'être, c'était l'histoire passionnée qu'il voulait vivre et pas celle sans saveur qui était la sienne. Il ne vivait qu'au travers de son héro… De plus il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête à justifier qu'il n'écrivait que du porno gay.

Il avait bien assez de chose à gérer sans cela.

\- Au fait tu es prêt pour ton second bouquin ? Les histoires de ton petit couple sont très vendeuses, les nanas en sont folles.

\- Mmm…

\- Soit un peu plus expressif, tu veux ?

\- Mmm…

\- Je vois, bon je vais t'envoyer une centaine de roman à dédicacer chez toi. Tu t'arranges pour que je les ai pour la fin de la semaine. Il y a ton premier et ton second volume à faire, on va faire une vente promotionnelle avec les deux et en plus dédicacée. Le tout en avant-première ! Ça va faire un carton !

\- Super ! marmonna le brun en ramassant sa sacoche. Bon, je rentre chez moi, j'ai du boulot qui m'attends.

\- Pense à m'envoyer le premier jet de ta future histoire.

\- J'ai pas commencé.

\- Un résumé au moins !

\- J'ai pas.

\- Un plan ! Tu as un plan ?

\- Peut-être.

L'homme laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Ok je vais devoir faire avec.

\- C'est ça !

Et Sasuke tourna les talons, il sortit par la porte de service comme le faisait n'importe quel employé, il enfila sur ses mèches brunes sont casque et rejoignit son bébé, Sa BMW 800 St, l'attendait gentiment. Il ajusta ses gants et monta sur sa dernière folie. Il fit ronronner le moteur et s'engagea dans la circulation avant de fuir le centre-ville pour des lieux plus propices à son jouet...

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Naruto soupira et reprit sa lecture, un peu moqueur, pour ne pas paraître ridiculement romantique. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il trouvait ce qu'il avait découvert tout à fait à son goût. Que ce soit les thèmes où le côté romantique, c'était tout à fait le genre de chose qu'il aimait.

Le carnet qu'il avait trouvé contenait toute sorte de description romantique, niaiseuse et guimauve à souhait, de lieux de rendez-vous, de présents, offrir des fleurs, des chocolats, un verre de vin, une sortie au resto, un ciné à deux, une balade dans un temple, un pique-nique…

Des attentions de tous les jours, préparer une tasse de café chaud pour l'autre, rentrer avec une part de gâteau juste pour lui… Bref, le genre de chose que Naruto avait l'habitude de faire sans même sans rendre compte…

Puis un peu plus loin, il y avait des plans détaillés, des scènes très imagées de rencontres entre deux hommes, à différents moments de leur vie, à différentes époques, dans plusieurs monde … Et des scènes particulièrement imagées et charnelles…

Sasuke qui venait de s'arrêter près d'eux, écouta la voix grave du blond lire le synopsis d'une de ses histoires…

**.**

**Extrait du carnet de Sasuke**

**.**

_« … au cours d'un chemin boisé, le galop d'un cheval se fit entendre, le pas régulier de l'animal amena le promeneur à se décaler sur le côté et à attendre l'arrivée du cavalier. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre, montant un superbe pur-sang arabe, doté d'une robe d'un noir profond. L'animal était de toute beauté._

_Relevant les yeux vers le cavalier, il constata que celui-ci l'était tout autant, aussi racé que son animal, une peau laiteuse, des cheveux d'un noir de jais et un sourire hautain sur le visage… L'homme était magnifique et se laissa détailler, en faisant tout autant de son côté, admirant le corps musclé d'un homme dans la pleine fleur de l'âge, blond comme les blés, vêtu d'une chemise noire et rouge à carreaux, d'un jean noir qui moulait parfaitement le corps de l'Apollon et d'une paire de bottes…_

_\- Hey, Apollon ! l'apostropha le cavalier. _

_Un sourire lumineux embellit davantage, si cela était possible, le visage du blond qui révéla de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu aux milles nuances, laissant le brun quelques secondes muet devant son spectacle._

_\- Oui cher Cavalier de l'Apocalypse ?_

_Le brun lui rendit son sourire dans la limite de ce qu'il lui semblait être raisonnable selon ses critères personnels._

_\- Tu es sur une propriété privée !_

_\- Vraiment ?_

_\- Absolument._

_\- Dommage, j'ai dû m'égarer sur le chemin menant au paradis._

_\- Ça peut s'arranger si tu es perdu … Je peux t'y emmener, si tu le souhaites. sourit le brun sans équivoque possible._

_Le blond sourit et plongea ses mains dans ses poches avant de lui répondre._

_\- He bien, tu me sembles être un bon cavalier… Si tu montes aussi bien que cela ..Nous devrions en effet nous approcher du paradis ou ne pas être loin du 7 ème ciel… »_

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- Franchement qui aime encore ça de nos jours ? lâcha Gaara. On dirait la pub d'il y a 30 ans « Impulse et un inconnu vous offre des fleurs ! »

Le regard de Gaara alla de Sakura à Shikamaru qui baillait, Kiba ricanait, Naruto avait les yeux rivés sur le petit carnet, Temari ne répondit rien, et Lee hochait gravement la tête.

\- Y'a rien de mal à être romantique. marmonna soudain une voix polaire. Tous les mecs ne sont pas des brutes !

Tous les regards se braquèrent soudain sur celui qui venait de parler.

\- Quoi ? Siffla Sasuke. Ça vous choque un mec qui offrirait des fleurs ? En quoi ça serait mal d'être attentionné… Lui apporter sa boisson préférée, le savonner dans son bain ou penser à son repas favori ? Si on agit comme ça, on est pas un vrai mec ? C'est pathétique.

Sasuke laissa son regard aller des uns aux autres et s'arrêta sur Sakura, la jeune femme lui rendit son regard et il préféra s'éloigner sans bruit. Il savait maintenant où avait disparu son précieux carnet et ne se sentait pas le bienvenu…

Le groupe qui avait écouté le brun, était resté totalement estomaqué par ses paroles. L'uchiwa serait ce genre de mec ? Romantique et tout ? Ino posa son regard sur Sakura.

\- Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse ! s'exclama Lee en brandissant son pouce.

\- Lee ! soupira Ino en se laissant choir à son tour au milieu du groupe. Moi, je suis d'accord avec Sasuke, je trouve ça romantique. Pas toi Sakura ?

\- Mmm…

\- Il est comme ça l'Uchiwa, romantique et tout ? Allez raconte ! C'est le genre à t'offrir des fleurs, des bijoux et tout et tout ? Petit dîner romantique, soirée devant la télé à roucouler. Hey Saku tu m'écoutes ? Franchement Sakura passe à autre chose ! Tu vas pas te mettre martel en tête pour Sasuke. D'ailleurs tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? Ça collait plutôt bien entre vous, non ? demanda sa meilleure amie.

\- Mmm…

\- Sakura.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Mais Saku...fit Ino suppliante et collée à son amie.

\- Pour un suçon ! On s'est séparé pour un suçon ! Voilà t'es contente ! siffla la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Ino la regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non ! Un suçon ! Il avait un suçon ! Non mais tu imagines : Il n'a jamais voulu m'en faire un à moi et là, il se pointe mardi matin, avec un énorme suçon dans le cou ! Et il a le culot de me dire qu'il a horreur de ça ! Non mais, il se fiche de moi !

\- Un suçon ? Sakura, tu lui as fait un scandale et tu as jeté le garçon le plus en vue de l'université pour un suçon ?

\- C'est pas moi qui lui ait fait ! Il ne m'a jamais laissé l'embrasser dans le cou !

\- D'accord, ok ! Alors on reprend. Mardi, Sasuke avait un suçon et tu l'as jeté c'est ça ? Mais, qui lui a fait ce suçon ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! siffla la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

\- Tu lui as demandé au moins ? interrogea Shikamaru.

La jeune femme se tut et baissa soudain les yeux.

\- Euh… Non… J'étais tellement énervée…

Naruto avait levé les yeux de sa lecture, et il avait les joues bien rouges, il venait de tomber sur un passage particulièrement croustillant et détaillé qui lui avait quelque peu chauffé le ventre. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire à Sakura.

\- Tu sais quand même que je lui ai démoli le portrait quand tu es venu me voir en pleurant et en disant qu'il t'avait plaqué.

Sakura rougit encore plus et se mit à genoux devant lui.

\- Je suis désolée. J'étais tellement vexée qu'il est laissé quelqu'un d'autre que moi le toucher. murmura-t-elle.

\- T'étais jalouse surtout ! sourit Ino. Enfin maintenant qu'il est libre, y'a pu qu'à l'espionner pour découvrir qui lui a laissé une telle marque de possession.

Naruto déglutit et laissa retomber sa tête. Maintenant il était mort de honte. Il avait frappé Sasuke et lui faisait la gueule depuis le début de la semaine pour de mauvaises raisons.

\- Super ! Je vais être obligé d'aller chez lui pour m'excuser. marmonna-t-il.

\- Hey Naruto, si tu vas le voir tu veux pas essayer de savoir qui lui a fait ce suçon ?

\- Mais comment tu veux que je le sache ?

\- Mais il te donne des cours particuliers ! Tu avais bien rendez-vous chez lui lundi soir pour un groupe d'étude non ?

Naruto réfléchit un instant et ouvrit la bouche, grand comme un poisson hors de l'eau…

Lundi soir…

Chez Itachi….

Sasuke…

Il avait dormi dans son lit…

Réveillé avec un barreau du feu de dieu à cause d'un postérieur de folie collé à son ventre.

Il avait bouffé le cou de l'Uchiwa qui ne s'était pas vraiment plein du traitement d'ailleurs…

\- Chier, de bordel de merde !

\- Naruto ! s'exclama Sakura en lui décochant un coup de poing sur le crâne.

\- AIEEEEE !

\- Ton langage !

\- Chuis dans la merde ! Je suis vraiment mais vraiment dans la merde ! gémit-il sous le regard surpris de ses amis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? soupira la jeune femme.

\- Je suis mort !

\- Naruto ?

Le blond se leva d'un bond et rangea le carnet dans sa poche.

\- Je dois y aller !

Et il fila sans s'expliquer sous le regard ébahi de son groupe.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

* * *

.

Ahlala notre Naruto national roi des gaffeurs ! Je l'adore quand il bourde comme ça et qu'il est un peu dans la lune!

Bon alors qu'avez vous pensé de cette 3 ème partie ? C'est un peu la transition .

Mais promis , dans le prochain chap Naruto va retrouver Sasuke… et il va devoir s'excuser =)

Je ne vous en dis pas plus ,mais moi j'ai adoooorrééé le chap 04 !

A la semaine prochaine

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Derrière le miroir

**Genre :** Yaoi

**Couple **: NaruxSasu

**Résumé **: Le jour où Naruto découvrit le jardin secret de son pire ennemi, il s'interrogea ..Qu'allait il en faire ? S'amuser au profit de celui-ci ou bien découvrir qui se cache derrière le miroir ?

**Disclaimer **: Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi et je regrette de ne pas savoir dessiner ç_ç

.

**Reviews : **

_**La**_: contente que tu es aimé les scènes du livre de Sasuke lol Oui oui elles sont super chaude c'était le but, faire ressortir les fantasmes inavoués de l'auteur lol

.

**_Flo:_** Merci à toi d'avoir laissé une review. Contente de savoir que ce chap t'as autant plut que les deux à venir est pour moi le meilleur!

.

Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une reviews sur cette histoire. Vraiment ça me fait très plaisirs qu'elle vous plaise autant . N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce 4 ème chap que j'aime beaucoup.

Bonne rentrée à tous.

Bonne lecture à tous

.

* * *

**.**

**Derrière le miroir**

**Chap 04**

**.**

* * *

.

Quelqu'un tambourinait comme un malade à la porte du petit appartement déjà bien habité par une bande de jeune gens particulièrement déjantés… Un jeune homme brun poussa un soupir relevant le nez de ses dossiers pour aller ouvrir à l'indésirable qui venait perturber leur petit train-train habituel.

Il n'attendait personne…

Surtout pas quand son petit frère était là…

Il évitait de recevoir en sa présence.

\- De 1, parce que celui-ci détestait la foule.

\- De 2, parce que son appartement ressemblait à un champ de bataille en sa présence.

\- Et de 3, parce que si quelqu'un venait à savoir comment se comportaient les héritiers Uchiwa une fois le masque tombé, il y aurait probablement une émeute, voir un tremblement de terre, peut-être même les prémices de la fin du monde ...

Itachi alla donc ouvrir la porte en soupirant, il jeta dans un coin ses chaussons en forme de moutons et enleva le vieux polaire blanc avec des lapins dessus qu'il portait, parce qu'il était frileux, puis il se composa un masque glacial, prêt à envoyer balader l'indésirable avec perte et fracas.

\- C'est pour quoi ? siffla une voix polaire.

\- Salut ! fit un jeune blond aux cheveux en bataille. Je dérange ?

\- Ah c'est toi ! lâcha Itachi en laissant tomber son masque glacial et en se décalant. Non, entre tu connais le chemin. Ferme la porte derrière toi, ajouta l'aîné en retournant à son bureau, il renfila sa polaire et glissa de nouveau ses pieds dans ses chaussons moutons, il chopa ensuite une bouillotte en forme de panda et entreprit de se replonger dans son travail.

\- Sasuke est là ? demanda Naruto en enlevant ses chaussures.

Itachi lui désigna le salon d'un main lasse sans quitter, les lignes qu'ils étudiaient, des yeux. Le blond s'avança et un autre grand blond aux cheveux longs le salua.

\- Salut beau blond ! Tu viens faire une course avec moi ?

Assis en tailleur sur la seconde table basse comme le faisait toujours Sasuke, Deidara venait de lancer "Need for speed".

\- Ouais après, mais je dois parler à Sas', tu sais où il est ?

Deidara lui fit un grand sourire en désignant le canapé du menton.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Assis sur celui-ci, Kisame faisait des couettes à un Sasuke mangeant des pop-corn et critiquant le scénario d'un film catastrophe quelconque… Le brun avait de minuscules couettes avec des nœuds roses, blancs et bleus, disposés de façon aléatoire dans ses longues mèches noires…

Naruto ne sut ce qui était le plus choquant…

Un Sasuke à couettes ou un Kisame jouant à la poupée ?

Kisame leva les yeux vers le film et ricana alors que Sasuke y allait gaiement, critiquant le scénario de ce dernier, la bouche pleine de pop-corn.

\- Cheechurefranhcmentchéchustepapochibeuncénarauchipouri.( TDA : Je te jure c'est juste pas possible un scénario aussi pourri)

\- Sasuke on comprends rien de ce que tu dis ! siffla Itachi. Vide ta bouche pour parler.

\- T'as entendu bébé chaton ? sourit Kisame en attachant un nouveau nœud dans les cheveux de sa tête à coiffer. Mâche bien, tu risquerais de t'étouffer ! ironisa le colosse dans son dos.

\- Kisame ?

\- Oui chaton ?

\- Je vais te faire bouffer tes bigoudis !

Le grand colosse regarda le mini brun et lui colla un smack pour le faire taire avant de faire une photo de "son Sasuke à couettes" avec son portable.

\- T'es tout collant, Chaton.

\- Personne t'a dit de me lécher la truffe !

\- T'as raison, je vais aller m'occuper de la bouche de ton frère ! se marra le grand colosse le nez dans ses barrettes.

Sasuke soupira et avala son dernier pop-corn.

\- Tachi, y'a plus de pop-corn.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je vais chercher le pot de nutella.

\- Sasuke arrête de bouffer du sucre, je t'ai déjà dit ! soupira son aîné.

\- Bon alors je vais prendre une sucette !

Kisame ricana.

\- Tu devrais te mettre à sucer autre chose que des sucettes, à ton âge ! fit l'homme en triant ses rubans.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et revint avec finalement une glace choco-banane.

\- Hey Chaton apporte m'en une ! lui cria Kisame. T'en veux une Naruto ?

\- Hein qui moi ? Euh non ça va. souffla le blond essayant de revenir dans le monde réel.

Sasuke retourna dans le congel et revint avec une glace double caramel qu'il tendit à l'homme assis sur le canapé avant de se tourner vers le blond qui le dévisageait, toujours choqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna le brun, pas franchement en joie de le voir débarquer chez lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait et dit.

Mais en voyant l'air estomaqué du blond, il croisa les bras et redemanda.

\- Tu as un problème ?

\- C'est ta tête le problème ! rigola Deidara. Tu devrais aller te voir dans le miroir. Kisame t'a pas raté !

Sasuke se détourna et se rendit dans le couloir pour voir sa tête…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- KIIIIIISSSSSAAMEEEEE ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla le brun en sautant sur l'homme poisson qui s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, les glaces volant et s'écrasant sur le sol. T'es un grand malade ! Tu m'as fait des couettes ! DES COUETTES ! Kisame !Putain ! Chuis pas une fille !

\- Nope t'es un chaton, chaton ! rigola l'homme, totalement plié de rire devant la tête du brun juché sur son ventre.

\- Je vais te faire bouffer tes rubans ! hurla Sasuke.

\- SILENCE ! Y'en a qui bosse ! s'énerva Itachi en claquant ses mains sur le bureau ! Et nettoyez-moi le canapé et le sol, vous avez mis de la glace partout !

\- C'est pas moi ! fit Kisame en souriant. J'ai été attaqué par un chaton en furie !

\- Qui c'est que tu traites de chaton ? Tête de poisson? siffla le plus jeune, toujours juché sur le colosse .

\- Toi mon chaton !

\- Ça suffit ! siffla Itachi dont les pupilles venaient de virer au rouge carmin.

Kisame leva les bras en signe de paix et Sasuke alla chercher, en soupirant, des lingettes et du papier absorbant pour ramasser leur bêtise tout en grommelant.

Itachi retourna à ses dossiers et le calme revint enfin. Kisame alla déposer un serre-tête avec des oreilles de lapin sur le crâne de son brun préféré et déposa un baiser sur la tête de celui-ci avant de retourner s'occuper de la coiffure de son autre brun. Sasuke s'était rassis dans le canapé et le poisson entreprit de lui ôter ses couettes pendant que Naruto s'installait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène gamin ? fit Kisame, lançant la conversation.

\- Je suis désolé. fit le blond.

Sasuke regarda Kisame puis le blond.

\- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? demanda Sasuke en soupirant. Allez raconte, Ça peut pas être pire que les conneries de Dei !

Kisame sourit à son tour.

\- Ouais, on a déjà tout entendu ici ! C'est le bureau des conneries surnaturelles. fit Kisame en sifflant la musique de la série « x-files ».

\- Bande de cons ! râla Deidara.

\- N'importe quoi ! soupira Itachi depuis son bureau qui écoutait ce qui se passait d'une oreille distraite.

Sasuke tendit la main vers le blond et l'attira près de lui, le saisissant par le col, les yeux brillants de colère. Naruto déglutit, comprenant bien que selon ce qu'il dirait, il passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure. Un Uchiwa de mauvaise humeur n'était pas réputé pour sa magnanimité.

\- Allez, crache le morceau t'as l'air au bout de ta vie là ! Par contre, je t'avertis ce qui se dit ou se passe ici reste ici ! St tu racontes à qui que ce soit que tu m'as vu avec des couettes ou des oreilles de chat, je te tue ! Ce qui en ce moment me procurerait une jouissance immense !

\- Oh chaton est en manque, un bon coup de …

\- Kisame boucle-là !

\- Ouuuh c'est qu'il mordrait le chaton ! ricana le requin, en démêlant les mèches brunes avant de repartir dans ses délires à nœuds.

\- Je suis désolé. souffla le jeune homme aux mèches dorées en face de lui en se faisant tout petit.

\- De quoi ? siffla le brun sans se départir de sa froideur.

\- Pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. murmura Naruto.

Itachi s'était redressé et tourné vers le couple assis sur le canapé. Le silence s'était fait et tout le monde attendait les explications du blond qui se tenait à genoux devant le brun et avait la tête baissée. Que diable le blond avait-il bien pu dire ou faire pour qu'il en vienne à s'excuser devant le cadet des Uchiwa ?

\- J'aurai jamais...Enfin, je raconterai pas que tu portes des boxers avec des trucs bizarres dessus ou que tu as un bonnet de nuit avec des oreilles de chat.

\- Comment...commença le brun avant de secouer sa main fine en l'air pour qu'il continue. Et d'abord c'est pas bizarre y'a juste une queue de chat dessiné derrière … Mais comment tu es au courant de … non, c'est bon oubli… je t'écoute.

Naruto reprit une grosse inspiration et reprit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Ni que tu vis dans une chambre remplie de chats en peluches, parcequemoiaussijedorsavecKyu… baragouina-t-il.

\- Kyu ? demanda Sasuke en levant un sourcil.

\- Ouais, c'est la peluche que ma mère m'a offerte quand j'étais bébé. expliqua-il en se grattant la tête.

\- Tu dors avec une peluche ? interrogea Kisame.

\- Ben quand j'ai pas de mec ouais. J'aime pas être seul dans mon lit !

Deidara éclata de rire.

\- Oye on dirait Sus'ke ! Il squatte sans arrêt le lit de son frère ce qui énerve Kisame.

\- Ouais ben il a pas à dormir entre nous deux ! marmonna le grand colosse.

\- Bon on s'en fou ! siffla le plus jeune. Accouche dobe !

Naruto prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit.

\- Enfin voilà ! Je voulais te dire que je dirai rien…

\- Mmm… Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? Pourquoi soudain tu ne veux pas raconter que je suis un sale gosse comme tu dis, que je porte des fringues avec des chats, dors avec une peluche ou encore que je suis accro au sucre ? Tu voulais aussi cracher à mon père que je préfèrai les garçons ...

\- Parce que c'est pas lui ! sourit Kisame en brossant les mèches de Sasuke.

\- Kisame, on t'a rien demandé ! fit le brun.

\- Et parce que sinon je lui arrache les couilles ! fit le colosse avec un joli sourire carnassier. Avec les dents…

Naruto se redressa et sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa joue.

\- Euh…

\- Kisame ton langage. siffla Itachi. Et arrête de raconter des conneries, tu lui fais peur!

\- Oui papa ! fit le colosse en abandonnant les deux plus jeunes à leur discussion, après avoir fixé deux oreilles de chat d'un noir profond dans les mèches brunes de son jouet préféré.

\- Laisse tomber Naruto ! Kisame montre les dents mais ne mort pas. soupira Sasuke.

\- Que tu dis chaton ! Que tu dis ! cria -t-il du bureau d'Itachi où il s'était installé à son tour.

Le blond hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le brun, son regard clair se posant sur une marque encore visible dans son cou.

\- Et pour le suçon. C'est moi qui te l'ai fait c'est ça ? Quand on a dormi ensemble.

\- Naruto, tu sais que dis comme ça, ça laisse la place à beaucoup de possibilités. fit Itachi qui s'était rapproché.

\- Nan mais on a rien fait… J'étais juste pas très réveillé ! tenta de se justifier le blond.

\- Pas réveillé ! Ouais ben, je connais une partie de toi qui elle, était bien réveillée ! bougonna Sasuke se souvenant fort bien de la chose dure et encombrante qui avait poussé contre son cul cette nuit-là.

Enfin ce matin-là !

\- Hey ! Je te ferai remarquer que de ce côté, t'étais pas en reste toi non plus ! Popol il était au garde à vous !

\- Po… pol ? s'étrangla à moitié Sasuke. Me dis pas que tu donnes un nom à .. Au… Enfin à ce que tu as entre les jambes ?

\- Moi il s'appelle Junior ! fit Deidara.

\- Moi c'est le marteau-piqueur ! sourit Kisame en présentant toutes ses dents.

Itachi soupira et en profita pour s'éloigner discrètement.

\- Itachi ne me dis pas que toi aussi ? s'exclama Sasuke choqué.

L'aîné se raidit.

\- Ah Itachi, la sienne elle s'appelle Biroute ! fit Kisame tout fier de lui.

\- Mais non jamais de la vie ! Et le nom de ma queue ne regarde personne ! siffla le brun en retournant classer ses papiers.

\- J'hallucine. marmonna le plus jeune.

Sasuke avait l'impression d 'être tombé dans la 4 ème dimension. C'était fréquent en ce moment. Comment en étaient-ils tous venus à parler du surnom donné à leur 3 ème membre ?

\- Et toi chaton, comment tu surnommes le microcosme qui vit entre tes jambes ? fit Kisame en mâchouillant un cure-dent.

Le brun leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Tu connais ce mot toi ?

\- Quel mot ?

\- Microcosme ! Je suis épaté !

\- Hey chaton, méfies-toi ! Le menaça le requin. Tu vas te retrouver sans sucette ! Je te rappelle que c'est grâce à moi, qui suis ton fournisseur officiel, que tu as ton renouvellement de stock de sucreries à bouffer toute la semaine.

Sasuke soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto qui le regardait bizarrement.

\- Quoi ? Siffla le brun.

\- Il te tient vraiment par la sucette. lâcha le blond sous le choc.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et la referma se massant les yeux avant de soupirer.

\- Bon alors ? C'est quoi ton problème ? fit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Parce que si t'es ici c'est sûrement pas pour papoter de ma sucrerie préférée ?

\- Les sucettes Naruto ! cria Kisame. Sa sucrerie préférée c'est les sucettes, il adore sucer ! Tu devrais lui deman…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, il venait de croiser le regard polaire de son amant, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait dormir dans la baignoire s'il continuait sur sa lancée...

Le regard de Sasuke se durcit et se posa froidement sur le blond en face de lui.

Ce qui avec ses oreilles de chat plantés dans ses cheveux et son sweat assorti version félin, ne faisait pas franchement « Uchiwa mode glaçon ».

\- Mister freeze ? demanda soudain Naruto très sérieux.

\- Pardon ? interrogea le brun en le dévisageant comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

\- Ton micro-machin ! Tu l'appellerais pas mister freeze, par hasard ?

Kisame éclata de rire, très vite rejoint par Deidara. Itachi avait laissé tomber sa tête entre ses bras et se retenait à son tour d'éclater de rire.

Sasuke soupira, exaspéré.

Au secours ! Naruto était aussi cinglé que les amis de son frère.

\- Non, Naruto, mon « machin » comme tu dis n'a pas de nom ! Je ne nomme pas ce que j'ai entre les jambes ! Franchement quelle personne sensée a une conversation avec son sexe ?

Tous les regards se braquèrent soudain sur Sasuke. Le regard sombre de celui-ci alla de l'un à l'autre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout le monde ! s'exclamèrent les quatre garçons d'une même voix.

Sasuke se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé.

\- Non mais vous êtes malades ! Je ne discute pas avec ma queue ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurai à lui raconter ?

\- C'est une bonne question.

Kisame se leva et vint se placer derrière le brun pour lui lever son short sans prévenir.

\- Youhou y'a quelqu'un la-dedans ? cria-t-il.

\- Hey ! hurla le brun en se débattant, récupérant son bien et serrant fortement le lien de son short, sous les éclats de rire des quatre autres. Mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes tous givrés ?

\- Tu peux parler ! fit Deidara.

\- Bon, elle a rien à raconter ta cacahuète ! Donc Naruto c'est quoi ton problème ? fit Kisame tentant de reprendre la conversation un peu plus sérieusement.

Le blond en question soupira et se gratta l'arrière du crâne signe qu'il était encore mal à l'aise, malgré l'esprit bon enfant qui régnait.

\- Ben si j'ai bien tout compris, c'est de ma faute si ça a claché avec Sakura c'est parce que je t'ai fait un suçon. Enfin, c 'est pas que je le voulais, c'est que … Enfin… tu comprends...chuis un mec...t'es un mec...Et moi j'aime les mecs….Alors…

Sasuke secoua la tête, profondément dépité.

\- En gros ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que peu importe qui ça aurait été, ta queue se serait levée et tu aurais bouffé le cou du premier venu...Sympa ! lâcha le brun amer avant de se lever et de prendre la direction de la salle d'eau.

\- Mais non putain, Sasuke tu fais aucun effort ! s'énerva le blond en le suivant.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi sous la douche ? demanda le brun le levant un sourcil.

\- Je viens pas sous la douche avec toi, je veux qu'on discute ! Je vais le dire à Sakura !

\- Tu vas le dire à Sakura ?

Naruto hocha la tête alors que Sasuke se plantait face à lui.

\- Naruto. demanda Sasuke pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Tu vas aller dire à Sakura qu'on a dormi dans le même lit, sachant que je n'ai jamais, je dis bien jamais, dormi avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère ! Hormis Sakura mais bon ça c'est autre chose! Et que tu m'as fait un suçon, chose que je déteste, soit dit en passant ? Tu veux aussi lui dire que tu avais une trique de tous les diables et que ta queue est venue visiter entre mes cuisses ?

\- Ma queue a pas vraiment visité entre tes cuisses, on était habillé. Elle est juste passé faire coucou.

\- Passer faire coucou ? Mais bien sur… fit le brun en secouant la tête de droite à gauche totalement désabusé.

\- En même temps j'y peux rien si tu m'as carrément invité à venir entre tes cuisses !

\- Je ne t'ai pas … s'étouffa le brun.

\- Parfaitement ! sourit vicieusement le blond, en se rendant compte que le brun commençait à être totalement dépassé par le tour qu'avait pris la conversation. Sasuke n'était visiblement pas habitué à avoir de conversation aussi trivial et surtout pas face à quelqu'un qui lui plaisait.

Naruto s'avança lentement et sensuellement vers le brun qui reculait de plus en plus vers sa chambre.

\- Absolument… souffla-t-il . Quand un mec t'attire vers lui et te laisse te mettre entre ses cuisses qui plus est… Car c'est ce que tu as fait…. C'est pas toi qui t'es mis en position de dominant tu m'as donné la position du dominant. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que tu m'as jeté de ton lit...

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! souffla Sasuke dont le cœur faisait dangereusement du rodéo dans sa poitrine.

\- Non, ronronna une voix à son oreille, rien d'autre que de te frotter contre moi et tes gémissements ont failli me perdre.

Sasuke venait de heurter la porte de sa chambre, il était désormais coincé entre celle-ci et Naruto qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il déglutit difficilement, sa bouche était sèche, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tentant de reprendre une attitude impassible.

Le souffle du blond était si proche qu'il pouvait le sentir sur sa bouche.

\- Et là, tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas envie de moi ? fit Naruto joueur.

\- Non… souffla le brun d'une voix étranglée.

\- Non ?

Le regard sombre allait des lèvres charnues et souriantes aux yeux d'un bleu soutenu qui le dévoraient et le consumaient littéralement.

\- Je…

\- Mmm… fit Naruto en se penchant vers lui.

Sasuke retint sa respiration. Son souffle était haché, ses jambes tremblaient et son bas ventre se tendait douloureusement lui rappelant à quel point le corps de l'autre était proche, beaucoup trop proche du sien et combien il avait envie d'un corps d'homme contre le sien.

\- Na…

Les lèvres du blond effleurèrent enfin les siennes, et Sasuke sut qu'il était trop tard au moment où il prit pleinement possession de sa bouche. Une langue agile vint se glisser dans la sienne et explorer la cavité sucrée, enroulant son muscle joueur autour de celui intimidé de son compagnon… Alors qu'il nouait ses bras autour du cou doré avant de se faire chaudement enlacer, une main venant saisir sa cuisse pour le hisser sur ses hanches…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- 10 000 Yens qu'il se le fait ce soir ! fit Kisame.

\- 15 000 Qu'ils vont pas au bout ! fit Deidara. On parle de Sasuke, là ! A part sa peluche, je suis sûr qu'il a jamais embrassé personne! Vous croyez qu'il est passé à l'action avec son ex?

\- Itachi, tu paris combien ? demanda Kisame en se tournant vers le brun, brun dont l'aura était passé en mode grand frère protecteur. Kisame et Deidara attrapèrent leur ami et allèrent l'asseoir dans le canapé.

\- Allez mec ! Il a 20 ans, il est temps qu'il y passe ! sourit Deidara à son tour.

\- Mais oui, ça lui fera pas de mal, une fois passé ça glissera tout seul et je suis sûr qu'il sera de meilleure humeur après ! ajouta Kisame en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de son amant.

\- D'ailleurs ils ont ce qu'il faut les petits ? fit le blond en regardant autour de lui.

\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il y passe ! Un Uchiwa est obligatoirement au-dessus ! Avec Naruto c'est sûr qu'il sera en dessous! s'exclama Itachi.

\- Et alors, toi aussi… commença Kisame avant de se faire bâillonner par un Itachi en colère.

\- Si tu parles, tu feras ceinture pendant au moins 6 mois !

Kisame ricana sous la délicate main de son amant. Ah, les Uchiwa et leur foutue fierté !

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

**Extrait du livre de Sasuke**

**.**

_« …. Toujours allongé sur le sable, Naosuke se remettait de l'orgasme que venait de lui donner son futur amant. Il savoura cet état de plénitude et ouvrit ses pupilles noirs sur l'homme désormais placé au-dessus de lui. Avec un sourire, il l'attira vers lui ,ouvrant la bouche pour que celui-ci vienne y déposer son sexe gonflé d'envie…_

_\- Viens, donne-le moi… Laisse-moi te sucer à mon tour…_

_Sachio s'avança et glissa dans la bouche offerte son sexe gorgé et, glissant ses mains dans les mèches sombres ,il se laissa porter par les mains de son compagnon qui avaient attrapé ses hanches et faisait aller et venir son sexe dur entre ses lèvres, massant et aspirant le membre , avalant goulûment celui-ci, l'incitant à venir se baiser dans sa bouche, ses hanches se mouvant de plus en plus fortement alors que l'homme sous lui, lui offrait une gorge profonde dans laquelle, il se déversa … »_

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux… Il se sentait comme dans du coton. Une voix douce l'appelait du fin fond de son état comateux.

\- Hey… Sasuke ?… Sasuke tu m'entends… reviens…

Lentement, il refit surface, son cœur cognant comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était la première fois… ?

Le brun posa son regard interrogatif et perdu sur le visage basané au-dessus de lui. Il y avait comme un banc dans son esprit.

\- Première fois ? souffla-t-il.

\- Oh la, il va te falloir un peu de temps ! sourit Naruto.

Le blond se pencha et entreprit de grignoter la peau blanche de son cou.

\- Ou je devrai t'aider à te rappeler… souffla-t-il en faisant descendre sa bouche sur un de ses tétons.

Le brun gémit et tout son corps sembla s'alanguir, ses cuisses s'ouvrirent pour un contact plus intime, une main caressa son ventre et vint se glisser sur son sexe, caressant ses bourses, son périnée, avec douceur. Il aimait ça, dieu qu'il aimait se faire caresser ainsi. Comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Inconscient de l'image érotique qu'il pouvait offrir à l'homme qui le contemplait fiévreusement.

\- Je t'ai d'abord embrassé...chuchota-t-il comme un secret. Partout ! Ta gorge, tes épaules, tes tétons durcis par ma langue, ton ventre que j'ai croqué… Ton sexe que j'ai sucé à te faire crier…

\- Non… articula-t-il difficilement.

Naruto ricana.

\- Si...Je t'ai léché partout, tout le long, jusqu'à ton périnée et lorsque je t'ai sucé tu t'es ouvert à moi, tes cuisses se sont ouvertes, tu m'as donné ton cul à caresser…

\- Non… gémit le brun.

Cherchant à repousser ses souvenirs qui le faisait redevenir dur.

\- Si, sens comme tu es de nouveau dur… Tu aimes mes mains sur ta peau … Ma langue sur toi …

Le blond redescendit patiemment jusqu'à son aine où il se mit à lécher lentement celle-ci s'attirant de plus en plus de gémissements.

Naruto releva les hanches de son compagnon et ses doigts se remirent à jouer sur l'anneau encore un peu assoupli de ses dernières caresses. Il revint lécher le gland rosé salivant pour qu'il sente celle-ci couler jusqu'à son intimité le faisant trembler d'anticipation …

Sasuke se dit qu'il était perdu, lorsque la bouche du blond se referma une nouvelle fois sur son sexe, l'engloutissant avec gourmandise …Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter, sa raison l'avait abandonnée.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke n'était pas sûr de survivre à une autre expérience pareille. Tout son corps n'était que feu et envie, ses hanches maintenues par la poigne de son amant contre le matelas l'empêchant de se soustraire à la bouche goulue qui susurrait son intimé jusqu'à le faire supplier … Ses mains accrochées au drap le tordait en tous sens alors qu'enfin il sentait monter en lui la délivrance …

Alors qu'il se croyait enfin prêt à être relâché, il perçut au travers de son brouillard sensoriel la langue tentatrice le quitter et il fut brutalement écartelé… Il sentit son corps s'ouvrir en deux et sa prostate fut percuté fortement, lui coupant le souffle et la voix…

Son cœur et son cerveau allait lâcher, ce n'était pas possible autrement, la pression qu'il sentait dans tout son corps était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait décrire ou de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer… Le corps dans le sien, le comblait et le remplissait au-delà de tout … Son souffle saccadé répondait à celui essoufflé de l'homme qui allait l'envoyer mourir au 7 ème ciel…

Un dernier coup de rein le propulsa dans un monde blanc, c'était venu du plus profond de son ventre, alors qu'il avait physiquement répondu à la demande soufflée d'une voix pleine de désir et d'envie..

\- Viens Sas'ke...Viens…

Le crétin blond l'avait perdu à cet instant, sa voix contre son oreille, son souffle dans son cou, son corps dans le sien, il n'était plus là…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto se retira avec précaution du corps dans lequel il s'était échoué. Oui, échoué il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le sentiment de plénitude qu'il éprouvait. Il contempla le visage encore marqué par l'orgasme du brun sous lui.

Et dire qu'il avait qualifié le brun de glaçon… Il pouvait se moquer de lui-même. Son amant était une véritable bombe. Il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir osé sauter sur le brun. Rien ne les prédisposait à s'entendre, surtout au lit… Mais Naruto devait avouer que ce dernier lui convenait parfaitement dans tous les sens du terme.

Il se nicha contre lui, le prenant en cuillère, alors que le brun ronchonnait, n'aimant pas être bouger et appréciant de rester dans son état post-orgasmique jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

\- Sas', tu vas être tout collant.

\- Mmm...'aute...qui…

Naruto se colla à lui et se mit à caresser de tout son corps celui de son amant. Sasuke sembla s'étendre sur le lit s'offrant à son contact.

\- Tu es un vrai chat...Tu adore te faire caresser !

\- ...eulem'nt ...toi ...marmonna une voix à moitié endormie et enfouit dans l'oreiller.

\- Moi aussi...souffla une voix rauque à son oreille. Je te veux seulement toi! Dors, Je veille sur toi …

Sasuke se laissa prendre par le sommeil alors que de grandes mains douces et chaudes parcouraient son corps, le nettoyaient et le caressaient avec délice.

Pourvu que cela ne cesse jamais…

Il était tellement bien ici…

Dans les bras de Naruto, dans cette chambre, dans l'appartement de son frère, squatté par des gens comme lui …

Obligé de vivre derrière un miroir …

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Quelques jours plus tard le second volume du Romand porno Gay de Sasuke sortait dans toutes les librairies… Ce fut un véritable raz-de-marée. La littérature gay se démocratisait enfin. Et le précurseur en était un auteur anonyme répondant aux initiales de S.U.N…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

* * *

.

Et voilà notre petit couple à sauté le pas =)

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre?

rendez vous dans une semaine pour l'épilogue et la fin de "Derrière le miroir" !

.

=)

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Derrière le miroir

**Genre **: Yaoi

**Couple **: NaruxSasu

**Résumé **: Le jour où Naruto découvrit le jardin secret de son pire ennemi, il s'interrogea ..Qu'allait il en faire ? S'amuser au profit de celui-ci ou bien découvrir qui se cache derrière le miroir ?

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi et je regrette de ne pas savoir dessiner ç_ç

.

Merci à Miltoc pour sa correction

.

**Reviews:**

_**La**_: je suis bien contente que Kisame t'est fait rire. C était un peu le but que ce chapitre soit drôle et tendre a la fois. J aime bien ce ôté décalé chez lui. Je les trouve trop amusant avec Sasuke. Merci pour le lemon contente qu il est été à la hauteur. Bienvenu pour cet épilogue j espère qu il sera aussi bien que le reste.

.

_**Flo:**_ merci pour ta review. Je suis bien contente de t avoir fait autant rire. Ah oui le coup du petit nom donné à leur microcosme lol cela me fait plaisirs que ce chap est autant fait rire. J espère que cet épilogue te plaira autant.

.

_**Petit blabla** : bonjour à tous , et voilà nous arrivons de nouveau à la fin d'une histoire . Celle-ci était totalement hors des chemins battu pour moi mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura fait passer un bon moment._

.

* * *

**.**

**Derrière le miroir**

**Epilogue**

**.**

* * *

**.**

On était le 10 octobre, c'était l'anniversaire de l'idiot blond et Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir. Ses parents avaient prêté leur maison pour accueillir la fête du Dobe. Sasuke ricanait discrètement dans son coin alors qu'il voyait son excité préféré sauter partout pour ouvrir ses cadeaux et remercier chaque personne …

Il se tenait un peu à l'écart loin de la foule qu'il n'aimait pas, un verre à la main. Tous les amis du blond s'étaient réunis, Sakura et lui avait fait la paix, même si son père lui avait fait la gueule pendant plusieurs semaines. Il avait fait avec et avait continué à bosser comme celui-ci l'exigeait.

Deux jours par semaine dans l'entreprise familiale et le reste à la fac de droit où il s'ennuyait de plus en plus. Son attention fut attirée par Naruto, qui sautait au cou de son meilleur ami qui lui avait offert un nouveau jeu vidéo.

\- Je savais que ça venait de toi Kiba !

Le blond continua d'ouvrir ses paquets et de s'amuser à deviner de la part de qui cela était.

Il se saisit d'un paquet plus petit que les autres et le secoua.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

Il déchira le papier comme un gosse et regarda l'objet dépité.

\- Euh… Un livre… fit-il en regardant autour de lui, sous l'œil amusé de ses proches. Et il est même pas en japonais…

Naruto leva les yeux vers Sasuke.

\- Ça c'est toi ! siffla le blond en le pointant du doigt. Bâtard ! Pourquoi tu m'offres un livre que je peux même pas lire ?

Sasuke leva un sourcil, réprimant difficilement un éclat de rire. Enfin, on était Uchiwa ou on ne l'était pas donc il savait se restreindre dans le monde.

Naruto tourna et retourna son cadeau dépité.

Itachi eut pitié de lui et s'approcha.

\- Enlève la couverture Boulet ! sourit son aîné.

\- Hein ? demanda intelligemment le blond.

Itachi lui enleva la couverture et il put lire le titre en japonais. Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui fonça comme une fusée dans les bras du brun. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui colla un baiser retentissant à la surprise générale.

Itachi se passa une main lasse sur le visage et jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui n'avait pas encore remarqué ce qui c'était produit.

\- T'es vraiment le bâtard le plus incroyable de la terre ! Tu sais que je t'aime comme un dingue ? lui dit le blond avec un sourire et des yeux tellement brillants que Sasuke se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir aveugle.

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire en coin made in Uchiwa.

\- Ouvre le crétin ! fit le brun sans le lâcher des yeux.

Naruto leva ses yeux clairs sur lui interrogatifs, puis commença à feuilleter le livre, un guide du routard… pour l'Europe… Soudain une enveloppe glissa d'une des pages et il la rattrapa de justesse. Il se tourna vers le brun.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- A ton avis,

\- Bah comment tu veux que je le sache, Teme ?

\- Alors ouvre, Usuratonkashi !

\- M'appelle pas Usuratonkashi !

\- Si tu veux dobe !

\- M'appelle pas dobe !

\- Comment tu veux que je t'appelle ? Chéri ? demanda le brun en levant un sourcil, un sourire moqueur peint sur son visage.

\- Même pas chiche ! le défia le blond avant de reporter son attention sur l'enveloppe.

Naruto décacheta l'enveloppe et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Non… Souffla-t-il. Non, t'as pas fait ça ?

Le visage de Sasuke se figea au vu du visage palissant de son blond. Il commençait à paniquer. Pourtant il lui avait semblé que c'était ce que son blond voulait. Il sentit ses mains devenir moites et sa superbe assurance se fissura.

Tous les regards étaient figés sur eux et le silence qui s'installa ajouta au malaise ambiant. Leur petit échange avait déjà fait tiquer certains d'entre eux mais le visage déconfit de l'Uchiwa surprenait encore plus.

\- Sas'… C'est…

Naruto retint son souffle.

\- Sasuke c'est… Des billets pour aller en Europe… Un voyage de 3 mois...souffla le blond en détaillant chaque billet, totalement hébété. Ouah… Sas'… je…

Naruto ne trouvait pas ses mots, il était tellement heureux…

Non fou de joie...

Il laissa le livre et les billets tomber au sol et se jeta au cou de son brun qui sentit enfin l'air revenir dans ses poumons.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Tu le sais ! Tu es vraiment la personne la plus incroyable du monde ! Des billets pour l'Europe… Pour nous deux… Hein ? Vrai ? Juste toi et moi... J'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est vrai… Sas'… C'est vraiment vrai ? On va partir ?

Sasuke était infiniment soulagé. Il avait bien cru que son cœur allait le lâcher lorsqu'il avait vu son blond se décomposer devant les billets d'avion.

\- Évidemment crétin ! souffla-t-il, en refermant ses bras autour du corps de son blond.

Naruto enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant et soupira. Puis il se redressa et l'embrassa de nouveau, ses lèvres se posant sur celles du brun devant leurs amis et leurs familles réunies. Fugaku tenait durement son verre qui se brisa dans le silence, faisant sursauter tout le monde et se séparer le couple.

Après un instant de surprise, Mikoto sourit et alla chercher de quoi ramasser les morceaux alors que son mari se penchait pour récupérer les débris de verre. Sasuke se tut, il leva les yeux vers son frère qui lui sourit avec douceur.

Naruto en profita pour se diriger vers ses parents et leur montrer les précieux billets pour son voyage entraînant son brun à sa suite ses doigts enlacés aux siens.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? demanda Shikamaru à Sakura qui serrait les poings de colère un peu à l'écart.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu n'avais pas remarqué n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda surprise.

\- Ils ne se cachent pas pourtant. Cela fait un moment qu'ils sont ensemble. souligna-t-il.

\- Et je suis censée être heureuse pour eux je suppose ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais en tout cas, Sasuke a vraiment changé depuis qu'ils sont ensemble.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- C'est pourtant toi qui disais qu'il n'était ni tactile ni démonstratif pourtant depuis le début de la soirée, chaque fois que Sasuke passe à côté de Naruto, il lui caresse la main et Naruto le bouffe des yeux.

\- Ils m'ont menti tous les deux !

\- Je ne crois pas non. fit Shikamaru

-Je crois plutôt que ça leur ait tombé dessus. lâcha Gaara en vidant sa coupe.

Ino sauta au cou de son amie.

\- Saku !

\- Ino ,que veux-tu ? siffla la jeune femme visiblement agacé.

\- Ils sont mignons, non ?

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Sakura, je parle de Naruto et Sasuke ! Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? Tu es encore amoureuse de lui ?demanda la jeune femme blonde tristement.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tout le monde le sait ? soupira Sakura.

\- Parce qu'ils ne se cachent pas vraiment. Ils se sautent pas dessus, mais Sasuke est beaucoup plus ouvert et Naruto plus calme. fit remarquer de nouveau Shikamaru.

\- Naruto a trouvé ce qu'il voulait. fit Gaara

\- Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Ino.

\- Naruto voulait un mec qui aime recevoir de petites attentions au quotidien, pas des gros trucs mais, il est du genre à t'apporter un café comme ça, à te préparer ton repas quand tu rentres, à te faire couler ton bain sans rien demander, à t'offrir une fleur qu'il a cueillit… Et Sasuke est le genre de mec à aimer qu'on s'occupe de lui mais il ne le demandera jamais.

Sakura avait le regard rivé vers le couple. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke semblait si ouvert envers Naruto alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec elle.

Qu'est-ce que Naruto avait qu'elle n'avait pas ?

Elle s'avança vers son meilleur ami alors que Sasuke s'éloignait après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, vers ses parents. Il voulait parler à son père.

Naruto la vit s'approcher et lui sourit en lui tendant les bras.

Une main se leva et s'abattit sans douceur sur la joue du blond. Le bruit de la gifle résonna violemment et toutes les conversations cessèrent durant un instant.

\- Sakura ? demanda le blond interloqué.

\- Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? s'exclama la jeune femme, les larmes envahissant son superbe regard émeraude.

Sasuke s'était retourné en entendant le bruit et s'était dirigé vers son blond sans la moindre hésitation. Sa main pâle effleura délicatement la joue rougie.

Il se tourna à son tour vers la jeune femme.

\- Sakura. la menaça-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Je dois me réjouir ? Être contente pour vous ? Franchement tu me ..

\- Attention Sakura. fit la voix de Naruto qui s'était durcie. Ne dépasse pas les bornes. Tu vas dire des choses que tu regretteras toute ta vie.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le brun et son regard alla de l'un à l'autre.

\- Comment, pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas ?

Sasuke la regarda en silence.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir.

\- Pourquoi lui, tu le laisses t'embrasser ? En public ! Tu n'as jamais voulu m'embrasser. Tu ne voulais jamais qu'on s'affiche et là… Tu lui prends la main, tu caresses son visage, tu le couves du regard en permanence et tu ne l'as jamais fait avec moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Sakura. Je ne t'ai pas choisi.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Je ne t'ai pas choisi. répéta-t-il. Mon père t'a choisi pour moi. Comme il a choisi l'école où je suis allée, mes études, comme il choisit mes vêtements, ce que je dois manger, ce que je dois dire ou faire…Je n'étais jamais allé à l'encontre de ses choix quels qu'ils soient. ..

Sasuke posa son regard sur le blond à côté de lui.

\- Jusqu'à ce que lui, me regarde.

Sakura le regardait sans comprendre.

\- Il ne s'est pas arrêté à ce qu'il voyait de moi, il a vu au-delà de ce que je voulais bien montrer de moi. Il est passé de l'autre côté du miroir. Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Tu aimes l'image que tu vois de moi mais moi tu ne m'aimes pas. Tout comme je ne suis pas attiré par toi. Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois connaître.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parler de toi ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'as posé des questions ? Non, tu t'es contentée de ce que tu voyais et de ce qu'on te racontait sur moi, de l'image que je renvoyais.

\- J'attendais que tu le fasses, Je pensais que quand tu serais prêt tu le ferais. Tu me parlerais.

\- Non. Je te l'ai dit dès le départ, n'attends pas de moi que je me montre tel que je suis .Si tu voulais me connaître, il fallait venir à moi.

\- Et Naruto l'a fait ? Il a fait ce chemin jusqu'à toi ? interrogea-t-elle confuse.

\- Il a vu ce que tu n'as jamais remarqué en deux ans.

\- Comme quoi ? Vas-y, dis-moi ce que Naruto saurait que je ne saurais pas.

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Peu importe ce qu'il sait ou comment il l'a su, il a trouvé le chemin jusqu'au vrai moi. Et c'était à prendre ou à laisser !

\- Tout. coupa la voix rauque du blond.

\- Pardon ? Tiqua-t-elle.

\- Je sais tout ce que tu n'as pas remarqué. Et je le prends comme il est... Je connais le lieu où il aime vivre …

\- Tout le monde le sait qu'il vit ici, Naruto.

Le blond secoua la tête.

\- Non, je te parle de l'endroit où il vit, pas de son lieu de passage. Ici il n'y a rien à lui. C'est à l'image que son père veut nous donner de lui, mais ce n'est pas le vrai Sasuke.

La main du blond s'était glissée dans celle plus fine et claire de son amant, il enlaça ses doigts, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

\- Je connais qui sont ceux qui lui sont vraiment proche.

La jeune femme soupira

\- Tu es pathétique Naruto. Moi aussi je connais ses proches comme chacun de nous.

\- Je ne crois pas non. souffla le blond doucement.

\- Ça prouve que tu ne le connais pas, notre Sas'ke ! sourit un immense colosse en venant ébouriffer les mèches brunes du jeune héritier. Et puis nous, on te connaît pas, mais on connaît Naruto ! Ça, c'est une preuve que tu n'étais pas très proche de notre chaton !

Sakura tilta au surnom.

\- Kisame ! grogna Sasuke.

\- Oui chaton ?

\- Laisse mes cheveux et arrêter de me gratter la tête.

\- Rhooo Chaton t'as les vers ? Naruto tu lui as pas donné son vermifuge au chaton ?

\- Quel vermifuge ? demanda la blond avec innocence alors qu'un autre blond lui sautait dessus et se juchait sur son dos.

\- Tu lui as pas fait sa fête au chaton avant de venir. Maintenant, il a les vers ! Naruto faut t'occuper de Sas' avant les soirées avec le vieux, sinon il va faire une crise de manque en rentrant !

\- Dei ! siffla Sasuke en l'attrapant par sa queue de cheval. Descends tout de suite de Naruto !

\- Le vieux ? C'est qui ? Demanda Naruto légèrement perdu comme souvent quand le groupe était au complet.

Itachi se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Mon père, Naruto, mon père ! soupira l'aîné des Uchiwa.

\- Ton père ? Tu veux dire le père de Sasuke ? Tu parles de … Wowowo ! On arrête tout là !

Sasuke venait d'attraper Deidara par l'oreille et commençait à s'engueuler avec lui.

\- Qui vous a invité ? siffla Sasuke agacé.

\- Naruto, chaton !

\- Naruto ? Nan mais t'es pas bien ? Naruto, on invite pas Kisame et Dei à une soirée où y'a mon père, tu veux qu'on se fasse tous virer ou quoi ? s'exclama le jeune brun face à son amant.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est tes amis, non ?

\- Non non c'est les amis de mon frère ! C'est des squatteurs d'appart ! Deidara passe son temps à pulvériser mes scores à Zombie pour me faire chier et Kisame me pique toutes mes glaces ! Et il couche avec mon frère ! S'énerva-t-il.

Fugaku recracha le champagne que sa femme venait de lui servir. Avant de laisser son regard sombre et choqué aller de ses fils à leurs compagnon. Avec tendresse Mikoto lui caressa le dos avec un doux sourire.

Kisame avait sorti sa brosse et avait commencé à nouer de petits nœuds roses dans les longues mèches brunes de Sasuke.

\- Chaton, chaton, arrête de feuler ! Tu vas te mettre à cracher des boules de poils.

\- Kisame, merde ! hurla le brun. Arrête de jouer avec ma tête !

\- Tiens chaton, prends une sucette !

Kisame venait de sortir une sucette choco-lait et l'enfourna dans la bouche du brun en face de lui pour le faire taire.

\- Allez suce, ça va te calmer les nerfs, chaton.

\- Kisame ! siffla le brun en retirant la sucette de sa bouche et en attrapant le colosse par sa cravate pour le tirer à lui.

Les nœuds roses dans les mèches brunes empêchaient Kisame de prendre la menace brune devant lui au sérieux.

\- Kisame ! répéta le brun d'un voix doucereuse.

\- Oui chaton ?

\- Ce soir je dors avec Itachi et demain aussi !

\- De quoi ? s'exclama le requin en sortant toutes ses dents. T'as dit quoi ?

-Ce_ soir_ je _dors _avec_' Tachi ! siffla-t-il, en détachant chaque syllabe. Tu te débrouilleras avec ta main droite!

Kisame souleva le mini brun par les dessous de bras et le cala sur ses hanches.

\- Écoute moi bien chaton ! Ce soir, tu dors avec ton prince charmant et tu laisses ton frère où il doit être c'est à dire avec moi ,sinon...

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Je te fais un sevrage de sucrerie ! Plus de bonbons, plus de chocolats, plus de glaces, plus de pop-corn ! Plus rien ! Nada ! T'entends chaton ! Grève de la sucrerie !

Sasuke croisa les bras alors que Kisame allait le coller dans les bras de Naruto.

\- Tu n'oseras pas !

\- Que tu crois chaton ! Si tu peux être horrible sans ta dose de sucre, tu ne sais pas ce que moi je suis capable sans ma dose de ton frère !

Itachi laissait son regard aller de l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu vois ! Tu vois, pourquoi il ne faut jamais, jamais, laisser Sasuke et Kisame ensemble à une soirée ! s'énerva Itachi en se tournant vers Naruto.

\- Mais je pouvais pas savoir !

\- Enfin Naruto, tu les vois bien tous les jours à la maison depuis que tu sors avec mon frère! Tu sais qu'ils sont insupportables quand ils sont tous les deux !

L'aîné des Uchiwa alla choper son frère et son ami.

\- Non mais vous avez pas fini de nous foutre la honte tous les deux ? On dirait deux gamins !

\- J'ai rien fait ! siffla Sasuke . C'est lui !

\- Sasuke !

\- Quoi ! ragea le brun. De toute façon c'est toujours pareil avec toi !Tu passes ton temps à la défendre !

Et le brun enfourna sa sucette dans sa bouche et croisa les bras en boudant.

Kisame ricana.

\- Gamin ! le nargua-t-il.

Sasuke lui tira la langue et mit son doigt sous son œil pour le tirer vers le bas.

\- J'hallucine ! souffla Sakura.

Naruto quant à lui, rigolait, il adorait la vraie personnalité du brun, il aimait son côté grognon, boudeur et son côté hyper câlin que nul autre que lui ne connaissait.

\- Ça te fait rire ? demanda Sakura. Mais enfin, on dirait un gosse de 10 ans.

\- Oui ! gloussa Naruto. Et il adore les bains moussants, faire des bulles au milieu du salon, se gaver de sucreries, sauter sur le lit et traîner toute la journée en pyjama. Sa chambre est pleine de chat. Il aime quand je lui gratte la nuque, il se couche alors sur mes cuisses et il s'endort sur moi.

La jeune femme le regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Naruto lui sourit.

\- Je l'adore ! souffla le jeune homme en rougissant légèrement. J'aime chaque partie de lui que je suis le seul à connaître. Au réveil, il est insupportable tant qu'il n'a pas eu sa dose de sucre et je peux l'embrasser pendant des heures sans qu'il soit rassasié de moi.

Naruto baissa les yeux.

\- Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça.

Sakura avait l'impression d'entendre parler de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son meilleur ami lui parlait d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Pour elle, il était juste une perfection, un homme toujours parfait en toutes circonstances.

Et son ami, lui, avouait aimer ses défauts, son côté grognon et râleur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

Et tant d'autres détails dont elle ignorait tout.

\- Je ne le connaissais vraiment pas ?

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne mal à l'aise.

\- Tu voulais un homme parfait, je pense qu'il a essayé d'être ce que tu voulais même si ce n'était pas lui.

\- Et si tu ne l'avais jamais découvert ? lui demanda-t-elle. Si tout avait continué et qu'il m'avait épousé ?

\- Mon frère serait mort. fit une voix derrière elle. A l'intérieur, ce qu'il est vraiment, aurait fini par mourir. Mon frère n'est pas homme à reculer devant la difficulté, il aurait tout fait pour être l'homme que tu aurais souhaité qu'il soit, quitte à se perdre lui-même.

Naruto les laissa discuter et se dirigea droit vers son brun. Il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de son nœud dans les cheveux.

\- Tu es adorable comme ça !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Naruto prit son portable et le prit en photo avant de lui montrer. Le brun ouvrit la bouche, prêt à hurler mais Naruto le bâillonna d'un baiser.

\- Chut ! Sinon priver de sucette ! sourit le blond en enfournant la dite sucette dans sa bouche.

\- Naruto, si tu me piques mes bonbons toi aussi, ça va pas le faire !

\- Je t'en donnerai une autre promis ! sourit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui fit rougir le brun sous l'allusion.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Fugaku soupira. Il hésitait entre se mettre à pleurer ou prendre la fuite. Sa femme posa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui sourit.

\- C'est notre Sasuke. On a toujours su qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans le moule. lui dit-elle.

\- Pourtant je pensais qu'avec une telle jeune fille, il se poserait. Il ne s'y était pas opposé.

\- Sasuke ne s'est jamais opposé à toi ou à tes décisions . C'est la première fois qu'il choisit par lui-même.

Fugaku soupira.

\- Mais il agit comme un gamin !

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le chef de famille leva les yeux vers une rouquine incandescente et un blond lumineux.

\- Allons Fugaku, ne t'en fait pas ! Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien ! lui dit la rouquine.

\- Mais oui, il ne pourra pas être pire que Naruto ! sourit Minato avec bonne humeur.

Fugaku posa un regard dépité sur Minato qui sentit son sourire disparaître.

\- Ah ? Ah ce point ?

Mikoto éclata de rire.

\- He bien, on a pas gagné avec eux ! Je crois qu'on devrait vérifier nos passeports et préparer nos billets d'avion ! rit la brune avant d'aller prendre une bouteille de champagne et de remplir leur verre.

\- Portons leur un toast !sourit-elle amusé. A nos enfants !

\- A nos enfants !

Le regard de Mikoto se posa sur son fils, affublé d'un nœud dans les cheveux, face à un géant blond qui le couvait du regard. Elle vit la main de son fils glisser sur la nuque du blond pour l'attirer à lui avant de l'embrasser, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Son fils toujours si discret en matière de démonstration d'affection se dévoilait enfin, et la bouche qui ravageait la sienne n'avait rien de timide, surtout au vu des deux bras qui l'enlacèrent puissamment.

A côté d'elle, elle entendit un soupir et posa ses yeux sombres sur son mari qui semblait dépité.

\- Il a une chambre quand même, il n'est pas obligé de faire cela au milieu du salon. Grogna-t-il sous l'œil amusé de sa femme.

\- C'est parce que Naruto lui a demandé de l'épouser. fit une voix à côté de lui.

Fugaku recracha fort peu élégamment le liquide ambré hors de prix qu'il avait en bouche la seconde précédente.

\- De quoi ? croassa-t-il.

\- Je plaisantais ! fit un grand blond à côté d'eux. Enfin, j'en sais rien. souligna-t-il. Il me semble qu'en Europe le mariage gay est autorisé… sourit-il.

Fugaku écarquilla les yeux et sa femme éclata de rire suivi de Kushina et Minato.

-Je crois qu'on va devoir en plus préparer un mariage. rit le rouquine.

-Hey hey doucement ! Hein, ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'ils sont ensemble ! Lui répondit son mari.

-Ah oui alors je peux savoir ce que notre fils fait à genoux devant Sasuke maintenant et ce qu'il est en train de lui dire ? Interrogea-t-elle en désignant le couple.

Tous les regards étaient désormais braqués sur le couple, Naruto venait de s'agenouiller devant son brun qui, pour la première fois, était totalement décontenancé et ne savait plus comment réagir. Naruto tenait dans sa main droite la main gauche de son homme et délicatement il y fit passer un anneau en acier gravé à son prénom.

\- Tu sais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour on en serait là, toi et moi.

\- Crétin ! siffla le brun en cherchant à faire bonne figure.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas crédible avec ton nœud dans les cheveux ?

\- Quoi ?

Sasuke leva la main sur son crâne et ôta le nœud qu'il avait dans ses mèches brunes.

\- Abruti de Kisame ! marmonna-t-il sous le rire de son amant.

\- Hey Teme ?

\- Quoi Dobe ?

\- Je vais t'épouser !

\- T'as intérêt !

Naruto se redressa et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Tu sais que je m'en lasse pas !

\- J'espère bien !

\- Bâtard !

\- Je sais.

Avec douceur le blond revint prendre les lèvres de son amoureux. Il se fichait bien du regard des autres, ils étaient dans leur bulle bien loin de la réalité de ce monde.

Ils étaient dans le leur.

Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, ils n'en avaient rien à faire.

Ils étaient passés derrière le miroir.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà une nouvelle histoire de terminé =)

J'espère que celle-ci vous aura plut et amusez. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisirs à l'écrire et je souhaite que vous en ayez eu autant à la lire.

Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure de nos chouchous =)

Bisous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, Merci beaucoup !

.


End file.
